White Day Special
by White Assassin
Summary: Le 14 mars, c'est le White Day : une occasion en or pour Edward de déployer tout son savoir-faire en amour - autrement dit : AUCUN. / Edvy - recueil / OS 2, "Conflit d'intérêt" : Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Envy et lui vont passer un cap, et pas n'importe lequel ! Edward est confiant... mais voilà : il se pourrait que la soirée lui réserve quelques surprises
1. OS 1 : Lettres embrassées

**Lettres embrassées**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa. Ce qui m'appartient, en revanche, c'est la dose de bêtises que j'instillerai éhontément dans cette fic x)

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Genre** : Humor – Romance – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Parfois, l'amour a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Et parfois, il en a besoin d'un GROS.

 **Musiques** : _Hello_ ( **Adele** ), _Youwa_ ( **FMA, OST 1** ), _Lucky Strike_ ( **Maroon Five** ), _Hello Kitty_ ( **Avril Lavigne** ), _Juliet_ ( **LMNT** ), _Love Myself_ ( **Hailee Steinfeld** )

 **Note** : À la base, je souhaitais faire un petit OS. Et je sais pas pourquoi, à chaque fois, ça part en live et ça fait vingt pages xD Bon. Là, à la limite, ça s'explique : l'OS initialement prévu pour ce 14 mars devait être tout autre, mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration. Je l'ai donc cherchée là où elle se trouvait et elle m'a jailli à la face comme un geyser ( **Envy** : _… *contient un rire* …_ **Ed** : _… Je t'interdis de parler de cette fois-là._ **Envy** : _T'es même pas drôle._ ) xp Mais on va pas s'en plaindre ! Voici donc, pour vous, une petite histoire guimauwesque, drôle ( **Envy** : _Tu l'espères, hein ?_ ) et à l'image de ce White Day ! ( **Ed** : Q _ui n'a strictement aucun rapport avec toi._ **W.A.** : _Malheureusement, non._ ) J'espère donc que vous passerez un bon moment, que vous profiterez bien de votre lecture et qu'un sourire ou deux traverseront votre visage. C'est le plus important :)

* * *

« Fiouh... »

Edward ferma lentement la porte derrière Alphonse et lui, laissant entendre un long et profond soupir qui acheva d'extraire de son corps le dernier soupçon d'énergie qui y était encore accroché. L'adolescent, voûté et courbaturé, se laissa tomber en avant et appuya son front contre la porte d'entrée. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Enfin... À vrai dire, ce furent plus eux qui se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes que lui qui leur commanda d'apporter sur ses prunelles dorées et fatiguées un peu d'obscurité bienvenue.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit la voix métallique de son petit frère. En dépit du corps froid qui l'abritait, cette voix amenait toujours avec elle chaleur et réconfort. Edward sentit la main d'Alphonse se poser sur son épaule.

Le jeune alchimiste décolla sa tête de la porte en bois massif au travers de laquelle se répercutaient, au bas de la cage d'escalier, les pas discrets d'autres habitants de l'immeuble qui, comme eux, rentraient tardivement en cette fraîche nuit de mars. Enfin... « comme eux ». Pas vraiment : leurs voisins, eux, n'avaient pas dû passer quinze heures d'affilée à la bibliothèque de Central pour s'user les yeux sur de vieux manuscrits codés et de toute façon indéchiffrables, avant de revenir bredouilles dans leur logement avec la merveilleuse perspective de recommencer la même interminable tâche le lendemain.

Cette idée peu réjouissante en tête, Edward se fit violence pour se redresser. Il jeta un coup d'œil morne à son frère, puis répondit avec la plus grande conviction du monde :

« Ça va, ça va... Je suis juste... un peu crevé. C'est tout. »

Il adressa un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant à son frère, eut tôt fait de le perdre et, avec des gestes rendus lents et maladroits par l'épuisement, se défit de son inséparable manteau rouge. Il batailla un peu avec, puis le jeta sur le porte-manteau plus qu'il ne l'accrocha dessus.

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, au bout du couloir qui servait également d'entrée.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda quand même son frère, inquiet. Il voyait bien qu'Edward était au bout du rouleau. Or, il ne pensait pas que cela fût simplement dû à la fatigue accumulée au fil des heures. Non. C'était plutôt le résultat des échecs consécutifs et des journées infructueuses passées à travailler ensemble. Alphonse le savait : Edward tenait plus que quiconque et, peut-être, plus que lui-même, à ce qu'il retrouvât son corps. Savoir que ce ne serait, encore une fois, pas demain la veille, devait avoir porté un énième et rude coup au moral de son aîné.

Peut-être un coup de trop, vu la tristesse que l'armure décelait dans le regard lointain de son frère.

« Écoute... Nii-san... Si tu veux, demain, j'irai tout seul à la bibliothèque. Comme ça, tu pourras te reposer et-...

\- Tu plaisantes ? » l'interrompit Edward avec vigueur en se tendant comme s'il avait brusquement reçu un coup de fouet. « C'est de ma faute, si on en est là.

\- Qu-… ?

\- Alors je viendrai. J'ai juste... juste... » Son regard s'éteignit à nouveau. Il se massa les paupières. « … juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Son cerveau força les commissures de ses lèvres à se relever dans un sourire encore moins naturel que le premier. « D'accord ? »

Alphonse croisa les bras. Edward savait faire beaucoup de choses, mais lui mentir, ça... ce n'était vraiment pas son fort.

« Je pense quand même que tu devrais te ménager un peu...

\- … Me ''ménager'' ? Alors que toi, tu ne le peux même pas ? » rétorqua l'adolescent. Cette fois-ci, un certain agacement commençait à poindre dans sa voix. Cependant, Alphonse savait que cette irritation n'était pas dirigée contre lui, mais plutôt contre Edward lui-même : son aîné avait la fâcheuse tendance à toujours se sentir coupable de tout.

« Le jour où tu seras aussi sur les rotules que moi, là, ok, on se reposera. Ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, pas de repos pour moi, sinon le strict nécessaire », affirma d'un ton sec le petit blond, dont le regard douloureux se posa sur l'armure. Même à cette heure avancée de la soirée, celle-ci ne semblait pas atteinte de la moindre lassitude. Normal : Alphonse ne pouvait tout simplement pas la ressentir, tant qu'elle restait physique.

Se rendant subitement compte que son comportement avait pu paraître agressif à son cadet, Edward décida de mettre un terme à la conversation avant que celle-ci ne s'envenime – de toute façon, c'était lui l'aîné, donc lui qui avait raison. Il concéda néanmoins d'un ton un peu plus doux :

« Bon. Si tu veux, demain, on se laissera deux heures de plus pour dormir le matin. C'est la seule concession que je veux bien faire. En attendant... Je vais aller me laver. J'ai hâte de retrouver le moelleux de la couette... » fit-il dans un long bâillement, sous le regard caressant de son petit frère, toujours inquiet : probablement à cause de la fatigue, Edward louvoyait de plus en plus au fil de son avancée vers la chambre, dans laquelle il pénétra d'une démarche encore plus incertaine, à la recherche du pyjama qu'il s'empresserait d'enfiler sitôt douché.

L'adolescent poussa d'un coup d'épaule la porte entrouverte et, tout en enlevant sa veste, tâtonna le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur contre lequel il laissa glisser ses doigts las. La lueur éclatante du plafonnier jaillit alors furieusement dans la pièce. Elle en chassa la nuit, révélant aux yeux déjà brouillés de sommeil de l'alchimiste les quelques meubles qui composaient cette pièce un peu trop grande pour lui mais devenue familière au fil des mois : à sa droite, par exemple, sa commode...

… tiroirs ouverts.

« … »

À sa gauche, son armoire.

Grande ouverte, elle aussi.

Au sol, sous ses pieds, son tapis. Rouge, comme il les aimait. Mais couvert de vêtements. _Ses_ vêtements. Vraisemblablement recrachés par les meubles et foutus pêle-mêle un peu partout.

Et face à lui, son lit.

Avec un drôle d'occupant dessus.

« Euh... »

Un chat.

Noir.

Assis sur son séant et en train de le fixer avec de grands yeux malicieux.

WTF ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que... ? » murmura Edward, tant interloqué qu'outré par l'insolence de l'animal. Celui-ci se contrefichait de sa présence : il commença à faire sa toilette, l'air de rien.

Pourtant, on aurait dit qu'un véritable ouragan était passé dans sa chambre et avait méticuleusement bazardé le moindre objet qui s'y trouvait. Comme si la simple idée qu'il pût exister ici un minimum d'ordre avait semblé intolérable à cette entité dévastatrice.

Edward dévisagea son nouveau « compagnon » à quatre pattes... qui allait TRÈS certainement finir en descente de lit dans moins de deux secondes vu le regard assassin que dardait le jeune garçon sur lui.

« C'est _toi_ qui as fait ça, satanée boule de poils ? » interrogea-t-il l'animal dans un grognement qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un chat hérissé. C'était purement rhétorique, hein – c'est pas comme si ce chat allait lui répondre –, mais... BORDEL !

« AAAAAL ! » rugit alors Edward, qui savait _très bien_ pourquoi ce félidé se retrouvait LÀ, sur son lit. Son frère avait ENCORE ramené un chat à la maison alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça lui était interdit car ils ne pouvaient pas le garder ! Et maintenant, c'est lui qui faisait les frais de ce petit « écart », merci bien !

« Et arrête de foutre des poils partout, TOI ! Je vais te les faire bouffer, je te préviens ! » cracha-t-il à l'attention du chat d'un ton réprobateur, l'index pointé vers lui. Il se contrefoutait bien de savoir pourquoi cet animal de malheur avait foutu le souk dans SA chambre, mais parole de chibi ( **Ed** : _Pardon ?_ ), il n'allait pas le laisser faire sa loi ici et saloper le peu qui était encore en état avec ses poils qu'il faisait voler partout en se lustrant la fourrure avec une impertinente décontraction !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » appela Alphonse en accourant vers la chambre. Il se demandait pourquoi Edward l'incendiait ainsi depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement.

« Y a que ça fait trois heures que je poireaute, chibi », répondit à la place d'Edward le chat, qui feula ensuite entre ses petits crocs luisants. Ses yeux verts virèrent brusquement au violet.

Edward cligna des siens.

Son cœur battit la chamade aussi rapidement que les pas d'Alphonse battaient le parquet.

Oh.

Merde.

CLANG !

Sans réfléchir plus d'une seconde, Edward referma violemment la porte derrière lui, au moment même où Alphonse s'apprêtait à le rejoindre dans la chambre... lui envoyant donc joyeusement la porte dans la figure.

« Qu-... HEY ! » Alphonse tambourina avec force contre la porte. « Nii-san ! » héla l'armure, incompréhensive. Ce ne fut qu'après deux appels et en entendant la clef tourner plusieurs fois dans la serrure à une vitesse affolante qu'Alphonse pensa enfin à s'acharner sur la poignée ; mais trop tard : Edward avait déjà fermé la porte à double tour. « Nii-san ! Ouvre-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

De l'autre côté de la porte qu'Alphonse menaçait de faire céder à force de frapper, Edward s'appuyait contre elle en étoile de mer, la respiration courte, les yeux exorbités et une fine pellicule de sueur froide coulant le long de son front.

Mais... Mais...

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ?! Et, plus important..._

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fous là... ?! » vitupéra-t-il entre ses dents, tout bas, à l'intention du chat qui n'était autre que... « … ENVY ?! »

Sans cesser de soutenir la porte qui lui donnait l'impression d'être prête à s'arracher de ses gonds sous les assauts répétés d'Alphonse dont les coups retentissaient dans la pièce, Edward lança soudainement à l'animal un regard blasé.

« Et sérieux : un _chat_? C'est pas un peu _cliché_ , dans une fic ? ( **W.A.** : _Ça, c'était un coup bas._ _Ed_ : _Vengeance._ )

\- Ce qui est cliché, mon vieux... » répondit le chat au port altier en se léchant sensuellement la patte ( **Ed** : _« Sensuellement » ?_ **Envy** : _Attends, tu m'as pas vu lécher ma queue._ **Ed** : _Je passe._ ), « … C'est de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte quand on s'en va. On t'a jamais dit que c'était un truc à pas faire, surtout pour une petite crevette comme toi qui s'attire continuellement des ennuis ? » questionna le félin avec... SI. Un _sourire_ , tout en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à la fenêtre, laissée effectivement entrouverte par un alchimiste bien imprudent, qui avait juste voulu aérer un peu pendant son absence. « D'ailleurs, à cause de ton loquet, pas moyen de rentrer ici sous ma forme normale...

\- Arrête. Tout le monde sait que c'est pas ta forme ''normale'', quand t'es humain.

\- … et DONC », poursuivit l'androgyne en découvrant ses petites canines en signe d'avertissement. Chut. « J'ai dû me transformer comme ça pour pouvoir me faufiler ~

\- Et ça fait _trois_ heures que t'es comme ça ?

\- Mouais. À peu près. » Envy s'étira de tout son long sans le moindre écart pour la couette, qu'il laboura de ses griffes. Il écarta ses coussinets de plaisir avant de rouler sur le duvet, l'air heureux – tandis qu'Edward, lui, se lamentait intérieurement en voyant ses poils voler. « Tu serais un chat, toi aussi, tu comprendrais.

\- Ouais. Ce que je comprends surtout, c'est que t'as rien à foutre dans MA chambre ! On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ou... Je sais pas, moi... qu'en général, on s'introduit pas illégalement chez les gens comme ça ?!

\- Nii-san ! » s'exaspéra Alphonse, lassé de taper contre la porte mais de plus en plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à son frère ?! Une seconde, il l'appelait à grand cris, et l'autre, il l'empêchait de le rejoindre !

« OU-OUAIS, DEUX SECONDES ! » répondit Edward... Plus énervé qu'angoissé, à présent. « Je règle un problème !

\- Nii-san ! Écarte-toi de cette porte, je vais l'ouvrir ! » avertit Alphonse avec le plus grand sérieux. Il allait tirer cette histoire au clair, et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

Edward entendit alors des mains claquer l'une contre l'autre.

Envy et lui s'échangèrent un regard. Terrifié, mais entendu.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne voulait apparemment voir débarquer en trombes le plus jeune dans la pièce. Edward, car il ne souhaitait pas devoir débattre de la raison de la présence d'Envy ici, et Envy... Bon, ça, il n'en savait foutrement rien, mais ça l'arrangeait bien que l'homonculus partageât sa préoccupation.

Au moins un point en commun avec lui ( **Ed** : _Minute. D'où c'est une bonne chose ? Arrête de me faire dire n'importe quoi !_ ).

« N-N-Non ! » s'exclama soudain l'alchimiste. « J... J... Je suis pas habillé ! C'est pas la peine, Al ! Je vais bien ! J... Je... J'ai juste... » Une excuse. Vite. « … En fait, la fenêtre est ouverte et du coup, une fille dans l'immeuble en face m'a vu... »

Envy s'envoya une facepalm. Sérieusement ? Les lèvres du petit blond se pincèrent et ses yeux se plissèrent, l'air de dire : « Toi, ta gueule. ». Sans se laisser déconcentrer, Edward poursuivit son mensonge avec une remarquable ferveur :

« J'ai cru que c'était toi qui avais oublié de fermer la fenêtre, mais en fait, c'était moi ! J'avais oublié ! Désolé ! »

En entendant Envy s'esclaffer comme une baleine – on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher une grosse boule de poils, mais passons –, Edward le foudroya du regard pour lui intimer le silence. « Ça va, hein ! » lui cracha-t-il méchamment à mi-mots, embarrassé.

« Ah... Euh... D... D'accord... » répondit son petit frère, de l'autre côté de la porte, un peu perdu. Edward agissait bizarrement. Mais bon. Il devait avoir ses raisons. « B... Bon, je te laisse, alors.

\- O... Ouais ! » confirma Edward sans quitter Envy des yeux. L'homonculus semblait en train de se fendre la poire comme jamais, les quatre pattes en l'air.

Un truc pas net se tramait derrière cette porte. Alphonse le pressentait. Pour autant, il décida de ne pas insister auprès de son frère.

Puis, soudain...

« Hey, mais... »

… Les lueurs qui servaient d'yeux à l'armure s'illuminèrent.

Oh.

Pas la peine de casser la porte.

Alphonse sourit intérieurement – un large sourire – puis s'éclipsa en sifflotant, guilleret.

Edward, de son côté, tendit l'oreille jusqu'à entendre le grincement caractéristique que produisait l'armure d'Alphonse lorsqu'il s'asseyait. Et vu le faible son produit, son cadet était allé s'installer loin. Très loin. Taaaant mieux, tant mieux. Parce que là... Il avait un certain chat à fouetter, et pas n'importe lequel. Et il n'avait pas envie de régler ça avec son petit frère dans les parages : Envy n'en avait généralement qu'après lui. Il allait se dépatouiller tout seul pour l'instant et, en cas d'urgence seulement, appeler son cadet à la rescousse. Car pour l'instant... Envy ne semblait pas vraiment hostile comme cela avait pu parfois être le cas. Et même – et c'était suffisamment rare pour être notifié – plutôt dans de bonnes dispositions.

De _trop_ bonnes dispositions, pour un violeur d'intimité ( **Envy** : _Hey. Ne m'accuse pas de choses que je n'ai pas encore commises !_ **Ed** : _Comment ça, « pas encore »?!_ ).

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de te marrer comme une huître, là ? » grogna Edward, de mauvais poil.

« Une quoi ? » demanda Envy, _pleurant_ de rire sans parvenir à s'arrêter. « Franchement, chibi... C'était quoi, cette excuse à deux balles ?

\- T'en avais une, toi ? Non ? Alors t'es mal placé pour critiquer. Et même, t'es mal placé tout court : descend de MON lit. Vire ton cul de matou malpropre de là.

\- Malpropre ? J'crois que t'as besoin de lunettes, je viens de me laver », s'indigna le félin en se donnant un coup de langue magistral sur le poitrail. Voooilà. Perfecto ~ ! « En parlant de cul... » ( **Ed** : _C'est quoi, cette transition ?_ **Envy** : _Elle est à l'image de mes pensées._ **Ed** : _Je ne veux pas savoir._ ) « … c'est vraiment dommage qu'effectivement, tu n'aies pas été _nu_ comme tu l'as dit à ta sympathique boîte de conserve ~ J'avoue, ça aurait pu être intéressant.

\- Ça dépend pour qui », bougonna Edward. Il se décolla enfin de la porte et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers Envy. Kss. Il le choppa par la peau du cou sans ménagement et le leva à hauteur de son visage. L'animal, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, se débattit en grondant sourdement, mécontent.

« Lâche-moi ou je te griffe.

\- Fais donc. Tu vas avoir du mal, c'est du métal.

\- Grmpf.

\- Reprends ta forme normale ou je te secoue, sac à puces.

\- Si j'ai vraiment des puces, t'auras l'air con en les disséminant partout, nabot.

\- RÉPÈTE ?!

\- Nabot.

\- … ! »

Edward le secoua. FORT. Qu'importaient les puces. Au point où il en était... C'était déjà le foutoir ici et... BON DIEU qu'il avait envie de le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce sale-... !

Tiens.  
C'était bizarre, d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi Envy se laissait tellement faire ? Trouvant cela louche, et à la grande surprise de celui qui, d'ordinaire, avait cet aspect androgyne si étrange, Edward le déposa sur le lit. Il le dévisagea puis croisa résolument les bras. Il constata d'un ton soupçonneux :

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as de la chance que je sois cool. J'aurais pu te botter le cul d'emblée, avec Al, en prime.

\- Quel accueil ç'aurait été », souligna Envy. Il se lécha soigneusement pour remettre en place sa magnifique fourrure ( **W.A.** : _« Magnifique » ? Qui a rajouté ça ?_ **Envy** : _C'est vrai, ça ? Qui donc ?_ ). « Pour un hôte, je te trouve vraiment... _Mal léché_. Mais ça peut s'arranger », suggéra Envy en présentant à l'alchimiste sa petite langue râpeuse à souhait.

Edward prit un instant pour gagatiser sur ce minuscule bout rose qui s'extirpait des babines du chat comme une languette, eut envie de le toucher pour voir ce que ça faisait, se rappela à l'ordre, puis, reprenant son sérieux, demanda :

« Moi ? Ton ''hôte'' ? T'as fumé quoi ? De l'herbe à chat ?

\- Très drôle.

\- ''Drôle'' ? Non. Ce qui va l'être, c'est quand tu vas devoir ranger le bordel que t'as foutu partout. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. Ça fait trois heures que je suis là. Au bout d'un moment, c'est normal que je m'ennuie et que je cherche de quoi me distraire » expliqua naturellement l'homonculus, comme si c'était la logique même.

« Donc toi, tu te distraies en cassant tout ?

\- Bon... Je me suis laissé un peu emporté – et j'étais énervé parce que je pensais que tu m'avais posé un lapin –, j'avoue, mais... Ah ! C'est d'être comme ça, aussi ! Ça m'a donné envie de dénicher un coin chaud où me mettre et, après avoir un peu tout foutu en l'air... Tes vêtements, là, semblaient tout indiqués.

\- Je peux émettre une objection sur ce point ?

\- Non. 'pis si tu voulais pas que je fouille dans tes affaires... » commença le chat en descendant agilement du lit pour aller vers une pile de vêtements abandonnés au sol qui lui faisait de l'œil. Il les malaxa un moment avec ses coussinets, un air béat scotché à sa tête triangulaire. « … ou que j'en découvre un peu plus sur ta vie privée ~... » poursuivit-il en jouant avec sa patte d'un air taquin avec un boxer qu'Edward s'empressa de lui arracher et de plaquer jalousement contre lui, le rouge aux joues. « … t'avais qu'à être à l'heure, merde ! » s'énerva soudain Envy en se hérissant.

Il ramena ses pattes antérieures aussi près que possible des postérieures et fit le gros dos de son mieux, oreilles plaquées et griffes pointant.

Edward haussa un sourcil. Il se croyait impressionnant, là ?

« À l'heure pour... ? » se renseigna le plus jeune d'une voix traînante. Il rangea son boxer dans un tiroir, attendant une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur auquel il tournait à présent le dos. Peuh. Ça faisait trente centimètres tout au plus et ça fanfaronnait. « … Te voir prêt à décoller pour peu que tu ne relâches la pression ? Décompresse, t'as l'air ridicule, comme ça. » Il claqua le tiroir puis se retourna et, moqueur, railla : « En plus, t'as oublié de hérisser ta queue.

\- Ouais, bon, ça va », s'énerva Envy. Il retomba comme un soufflé. Son long poil duveteux retrouva sa coupe initiale. « N'empêche que t'es sacrément gonflé de me faire venir et de te pointer trois heures après, comme une fleur. La ponctualité, tu connais, ou c'est en option, chez toi ?

\- Te ''faire venir'' ? Pardon ? » Edward commença à ranger tout autour de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'Envy serait chiant comme pas possible s'il l'y forçait et, surtout... ne souhaitant pas plus que cela qu'il touche de nouveau à ses sous-vêtements. Il s'activa donc pour mettre de l'ordre, sous le regard intéressé d'Envy... mais aussi un peu irrité. Edward se fichait de lui, là, où il rêvait ?

Envy décida de se montrer plus explicite :

« Ta lettre. Elle disait qu'il fallait que je sois là à vingt heures, le quatorze mars. J'étais à l'heure. Pas toi.

\- Ma lettre ? Quelle lettre ?

\- Roh ! » Envy feula. « La lettre que tu m'as envoyée, bon sang !

\- Je ne t'ai-...

\- Et si je ne m'abuse, il est vingt-trois heures trente, et le quatorze mars, c'est aujourd'hui. Alors...

\- Mais je-... !

\- Ne viens pas me dire que je ne sais pas lire ou une connerie du genre ! MOI, j'étais à l'heure ! Et toi ? T'avais oublié, hein ?! Ou alors ça t'amuse, de me faire tourner en bourrique ?

\- Mais oublié quoi ?! » s'agaça Edward en refermant un peu brusquement l'une des portes de l'armoire, dans laquelle il avait enfourné en boule ses vêtements, trop perturbé par ce que lui racontait Envy pour réellement prendre le temps de les plier correctement. « De quoi tu parles, à la fin ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien envoyé !

\- Petit menteur », gronda Envy. « Tu m'as envoyé une lettre. Y a un mois, pile poil.

\- Un mois ? » Edward fronça les sourcils. Il compta sur ses doigts sans trop y penser, les yeux rivés au plafond et l'air à la fois pensif et perplexe. Il semblait parti ailleurs, dans les recoins de sa mémoire. Il aurait envoyé une lettre, lui ? Le...

« Mais attends... Il y a ''un mois''... C'était... le quatorze février ? »

Oh.

Oh.

OH !

« M... Mais... Mais c'est TOI qui m'as envoyé un truc ! » s'écria soudainement Edward. Il frappa son poing droit dans sa main gauche, comme s'il se souvenait brusquement d'un élément important – et regretta tout de suite le geste ; le métal, ça fait mal. « Tu... Tu... ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Edward contourna le chat en toute hâte, se jeta comme un fou furieux sur sa table de nuit pour en tirer précipitamment le tiroir. Il balança quelques livres d'alchimie en vrac sur le lit – qu'Envy, revenu dessus, esquiva de son mieux – puis en sortit, sous le regard interrogatif et courroucé du félin maltraité, une boîte. Rouge.

« ÇA ! »

Edward secoua sauvagement la boîte sous le museau du chat.

L'animal haussa une moustache.

« Ça, c'est de toi, hein ?!

\- Euh... Non ?

\- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! » s'énerva Edward.

Il ouvrit la boîte avec humeur. Aussitôt, une douce odeur sucrée et chocolatée en émana et vint frétiller à hauteur du museau sensible du chat. L'alchimiste retourna brutalement l'objet pour que son contenu fît face à celui qu'il pensait être son propriétaire. Envy baissa les yeux et vit s'étaler devant lui le Septième Ciel des gourmands : dans la boîte de bois laquée se trouvaient de petites cases individuelles, cerclées de velours. Dans chacune d'elles avait été soigneusement déposé un chocolat dont la forme était, d'une case à l'autre, aussi variée que la couleur : du blanc, au lait, au noir, toutes les saveurs étaient représentées. Sans compter les emballages fantaisistes et parés de mille coloris qui parfaisaient cette kyrielle de bouchées chocolatées qui ravissait autant la vue que l'odorat. En effet, le parfum qui se dégageait de cette boîte de Pandore avait de quoi subjuguer quiconque. La finition de chaque chocolat, également, révélait leur qualité ; fort était à parier qu'ils étaient aussi bons en bouche qu'ils flattaient le reste des sens ( **Envy** : _Y a d'autres choses bonnes en bouche, chibi ~_ **Ed** : _Oui. Le pain. Et tu vas t'en prendre un si tu continues ~_ )

Ces chocolats avaient certainement été réalisés par un artisan qui ne déméritait pas son titre.

« Eh ben... C'est drôlement sympa, ça », lança Envy d'un ton... étrangement acide. « Je peux savoir qui t'a offert cette merveille... ? »

… _Que j'aille lui foutre ces chocolats en travers de la gorge_? ( **Envy** : … **Ed** : _… *lui plaque sa main sur la bouche.* … Non._ )

« T'es con, ou quoi ? C'est toi ! » répondit Edward. Il envoya une pichenette à Envy qui feula, agressif.

« Déjà, si tu pouvais éviter de m'insulter, j'apprécierais, _chibi_. Ensuite... Je sais pas c'est quoi ton délire, mais je ne t'ai _jamais_ envoyé ça.

\- Et moi, je ne t'ai _jamais_ envoyé de lettre ! » répliqua du tac au tac le blond en refermant la boîte dans un « clac » sonore. Il l'écarta puis accusa : « En plus, t'es sacrément gonflé de me dire que tu me l'as pas envoyée, cette boîte, puisque c'était signé ! De toi !

\- Oh ? Vraiment ? Où ça ? » s'enquit Envy d'une voix doucereuse. Il était curieux de savoir.

« Euh... Euh... Ben... » bafouilla Edward. « En... En fait... » Il rougit étonnamment. Envy dressa ses oreilles, attentif et... intrigué. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait la chance de voir Edward perdre ses moyens face à lui. C'était... Moui. Mignon. Mais surtout inexplicable. Quel était le souci ?

Oh.

Oh...

« En fait, tu peux pas le prouver, hein ?

\- Mais bien sûr que je ne peux pas ! » se lamenta Edward en se relevant. Il lança un regard réprobateur à Envy. « Tu crois quoi ?!

\- Que tu avais les arguments pour appuyer ta théorie farfelue ?

\- Les ''arguments'' ?! Oui, j'en aurais eus, si j'avais gardé la lettre que tu m'as envoyée !

\- Je ne t'ai rien envoyé, c'est toi qui-...

\- NON ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé une lettre, confonds pas tout ! Ou plutôt : n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller ! » le coupa l'alchimiste, de plus en plus agité et de plus en plus... gêné. « Et cette lettre, je... je... je l'ai jetée, voilà !

\- ''Jetée'' ?! » répéta Envy, choqué. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent. De quoi ?! Bon, ok, c'était pas lui qui l'avait écrite, cette lettre, il en était certain, mais... Pourquoi Edward aurait-il jeté une lettre qu'il pensait être de lui ?! Ce... C'était pas sympa ! En plus, il venait de caler qu'il n'avait même pas touché aux chocolats ! Quitte à ce que l'adolescent confondît les cadeaux d'un admirateur secret avec les siens, il aurait au moins aimé qu'ils servissent !

Quelque part, ça le vexait. C'était car il croyait que c'était de lui, tout ça, qu'il n'avait pas osé y toucher ou qu'il s'en était débarrassé ?! Sympa ! « Pourquoi tu l'as jetée ?!

\- Parce que ! » se défendit Edward, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Ce... Ce... Ah ! » Il s'attrapa la tête. « Sérieux ! J'ai pas à me justifier ! On n'envoie pas ce genre de trucs aux gens, quoi ! Je... Je voulais pas m'en souveniiiiiiir... » couina l'adolescent en s'envoyant la tête contre le mur à plusieurs reprises – heureusement, pas fort.

« Te souvenir de quoi ?

\- À ton avis ?!

\- J'en ai pas, c'est pour ça que je te demande. »

Les joues d'Edward virèrent au cramoisi. Oui, oui. « Cramoisi ». Carrément. Ses lèvres, quant à elles, se tordirent en une grimace... de désespoir ? de dégoût ? Envy n'aurait su dire.

« Disons que... » La voix d'Edward partit dans les aigus et se fit instable. « … Je connais plus de choses sur toi que je ne devrais.

\- Quel genre, de ''choses'' ? »

Edward s'attrapa le visage et couina au travers de ses mains.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as traversé l'esprit pour m'envoyer des photos de toi SANS RIEN ?!

\- HEIN ?! » fit le chat, si abasourdi qu'il sortit presque un miaulement étranglé. « QUOI ?!

\- Et en plus... Sérieux, Envy ! Tu sais c'est quoi le propre des fantasmes ?! C'est d'être personnels ! M... Mais à quel moment tu t'es dit que c'était une bonne idée de partager ça avec moi dans... dans ta fichue lettre, là ?! J'ai une tête à vouloir partager tes délires chelous ?!

\- Euh... À franchement parler, tu l'avais encore y a deux secondes, mais là, je sais plus trop, je t'avoue.

\- QUOI ?! » s'écria Edward à son tour en dégageant ses mains de sa vue et en adoptant un air choqué. Il avait bien entendu ?!

« Euh... Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Haha ! » le rassura le chat en battant négligemment de la patte et en rigolant comme il put. Ha ha. Des barres. _Je plaisante absolument pas, mais c'est pas grave. D'abord : régler ce malheureux quiproquo_. « Je... Honnêtement : je ne t'ai pas envoyé ces photos. Tu es sûr que c'était de moi ? Ou plutôt : que _c'était_ moi ?

\- Tu veux que je te dise combien de centimètres ça fait, ou ça va aller ? » proposa Edward avec un air suppliant qui signifiait : « Réponds non. Par pitié, réponds non. ».

« Euh... Ça va aller. Je te crois. Ok. Mais à toi de me croire aussi quand je te dis que je ne t'ai rien envoyé ! » _Pas que ça ne m'ait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais... Non. Décidément non_. Et puis... Ses fantasmes ?! Qui était aller raconter ça à Edward ?!

Oh fuck.

Ça voulait dire qu'il savait sur _qui_ il fantasmait.

Sur lui, en l'occurrence.

Ha ha.

« Boooon. Euh... » Envy déglutit. C'était... Moui. Un peu bizarre de se rendre compte que quelqu'un, dont on ignorait l'identité, nous avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied de la plus étrange façon qu'il fût. Il aurait quand même été sacrément curieux de jeter un coup d'œil à cette lettre, tiens, et de savoir qui était ce mystérieux et anonyme fauteur de troubles.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lettre...

« Ah mais... ! Moi aussi, je peux te prouver que tu m'as bien envoyé une lettre !

\- Ça m'étonnerait, mais tente toujours », proposa Edward, qui semblait au bout de sa vie et qui, à vrai dire, n'avait plus qu'une envie : changer de sujet pour pouvoir penser à autre chose et évacuer les photos obscènes qui dansaient dans son esprit (plus si) innocent (que ça).

Envy lui lança un regard intense et, sans détacher ses yeux des siens, opéra sa transformation. Les pattes s'allongèrent et formèrent de longues jambes, fines et musclées. Puis, la queue s'évanouit et les plis du tissu souple de la jupe-short de l'androgyne vinrent épouser à la perfection ses hanches étroites et ses fesses magnifiquement galbées. Le buste de l'animal se changea en torse, ses deux autres pattes en bras puissants, les coussinets laissèrent place à des mains aux longs doigts fins et, enfin, la tête triangulaire du chat redevint ce visage narquois surmonté de ces cheveux noirs de jais à la longueur insoupçonnée et éclairé de deux yeux améthyste aux pupilles effilées.

Un regard qui vous transperçait.

Un sourire qui vous faisait fondre.

Sauf quand la honte vous dévorait déjà de son feu ardent, comme c'était le cas pour Edward, qui tentait de son mieux de se calmer et de retrouver sa contenance. Allez, allez. Ce n'était pas si grave, hein ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser ses souvenirs superposer à l'homonculus face à lui le corps d'éphèbe entraperçu sur ces photos, mais... Ça allait lui passer dans trois secondes, n'est-ce pas ?

« ... »

Edward retint sa respiration en voyant Envy diriger sa main vers sa jupe-short.

Euh...

Euh...

Help ?

« Ah ! La voilà ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'androgyne après avoir farfouillé un moment dans les plis de son vêtement pour en retirer une enveloppe blanche comme la lune qui brillait au dehors et étincelait contre le dos de l'homonculus, sublimant les pourtours de son corps d'un léger halo bleuté ( **Ed** : _En fait, ta jupe-short, c'est la twilight zone._ ). « Ta lettre. Là. »

Le brun lui tendit l'enveloppe avec un air entendu et plutôt assuré.

« Lis donc et fais-toi une idée. Tu vas voir si _moi_ , je raconte des conneries. »

Edward jaugea du regard son vis-à-vis, méfiant. Il s'empara de l'enveloppe un peu brusquement, arrachant à Envy un regard surpris, puis ramena l'objet à lui. Ces gestes étaient gauches, une crainte certaine secouant le moindre de ses membres de petits spasmes.

Edward extirpa la lettre, pliée en quatre.

Hm. Jusque là, ça se tenait. Il pliait toujours ses lettres en quatre ; non pas en trois, il n'aimait pas ça : trop compliqué. Alors…

« … »

… Mais alors rien du tout ! Pourquoi cherchait-il à défendre Envy et ses idées barrées et à trouver des corrélations là où il ne pouvait y en avoir puisque, évidemment, il n'avait JAMAIS adressé cette lettre ?! En plus... Merde, quoi ! Jamais il n'aurait envoyé une lettre à quelqu'un dans cet état ! Elle était toute chiffonnée !

« Tch. »

Grognon et sous le regard triomphant d'Envy, Edward déplia la lettre et...

« M… Mais c'est… »

… C'était… C'était…

« C'eeeest... ? » l'encouragea Envy. Il croisa les bras, un sourire rayonnant se dessinant déjà sur son visage moqueur. Edward reconnaissait-il enfin la vérité ?

« J... Je comprends pas... Ce... C'est mon écriture », admit Edward malgré lui, perplexe. Il parcourut la feuille d'un regard de travers. « Ce... Oui, c'est mon écriture. Pas de doute.

\- AHA ! Alors tu avoues ! » clama Envy en pointant un index accusateur vers l'alchimiste.

« HEY ! Non ! J'avoue rien du tout ! C'est mon écriture, mais... ! » protesta le plus petit... avant de s'interrompre tout à coup.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » murmura-t-il alors que, petit à petit, le rouge regagnait ses joues. Hypnotisé par le contenu de la lettre qui avait malheureusement attiré son œil, il lut à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

 _Envy, je t'écris cette lettre parce que je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça en face, alors..._

 _Je vais te l'écrire. Ce sera plus simple pour moi. Pour toi aussi, je pense. Pour nous deux._

 _Je... Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour l'autre fois. Je pense qu'on peut dire ça._

 _Sans toi... Je ne m'en serais pas sorti. Alors... Merci._

 _Voilà. Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu apparaisses. Mais tu l'as fait au moment opportun._

 _Alors merci d'avoir pris ces risques pour moi. Même si je préférerais ne rien avoir à te devoir..._

 _Il n'empêche que tu as été cool sur ce coup-là, alors je voulais te dire que..._

« Je... Je... » bafouilla Edward, qui ne parvenait à finir de lire, sidéré.

« Oui », affirma Envy avec aplomb et un air à la fois plein de sous-entendus et blasé qu'Edward cherchât tant à tourner autour du pot. Par ce simple mot, par ce simple _son_ , il confirmait la réalité tant crainte par l'adolescent.

« ''que je T'AIME'' ?! »

\- TU L'AS DIT ! » clama Envy. « Là ! Tu l'as dit. Tu l'as même _écrit_! Alors ?!

\- Mais... Mais je n'ai jamais écrit ça ! Enfin... Enfin... Si ! Mais pas la fin !

\- C'est ça. Joue pas les saintes-nitouches et assume un peu, tu veux ? » Envy se rapprocha dangereusement d'Edward, passa sa main par-dessus la lettre et, de son index, appuya au bas de la lettre. « Là. C'est marqué : ''Retrouve-moi chez moi à vingt heures dans un mois, le quatorze mars. Je te le dirai de vive voix.''. J'hallucine pas ? C'est bien ce qui est marqué, non ?

\- Mais... Mais comment tu peux être aussi bête ?! Comment tu peux croire que c'est _moi_ qui ai écrit ces conneries, enfin ! Je... ! C'est même pas signé ! Toi, ça l'était.

\- Peut-être, mais je connais pas quarante six mille personnes qui puissent m'être reconnaissantes et qui m'inviteraient spontanément chez elles. Je suis plutôt persona non grata, en général », notifia Envy en appuyant cette fois-ci son index sur le front d'Edward... avant de lui envoyer une pichenette. Juste retour des choses.

« Mais pourquoi je voudrais que tu viennes chez moi ?! » rétorqua Edward en secouant la tête comme un chiot qui s'ébrouerait, appréciant peu le geste. « Tu sais pourquoi j'avais écrit cette lettre, à la base ?

\- Pour me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie l'autre fois, quand ce dingue t'avait pris à partie dans une ruelle et que sans moi, t'aurais fini en petit dés ?

\- OUI.

\- Ben alors ?

\- Ben c'est tout ! Je l'avais écrite pour ça, cette lettre et... Et... ! » Edward la rendit brusquement à son interlocuteur. « Je l'avais jetée. C'est pour ça qu'elle est toute froissée. Et je m'étais arrêté là ! LÀ ! Juste LÀ. Et juste avant que ça parte en cacahuète avec cette déclaration à la mords-moi-le-nœud et ce rendez-vous incongru... !

\- Donc tu prétends que la lettre m'est parvenue par elle-même ? Qu'elle est sortie de sa poubelle avec ses _tooouuuutes_ petites papattes... » Envy mima l'action avec ses doigts et, la bouche en cœur, poursuivit : « … Et qu'elle a trouvé Wrath, qui me l'a donnée après, accompagnée d'un jooooooli bouquet de fleurs ?

\- HEIN ?!

\- Petit menteur ~ » Envy attrapa soudainement Edward par le poignet et le tira à lui.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise en se sentant partir en avant, et un second en atterrissant sur le lit.

Et peut-être un troisième lorsqu'Envy grimpa sur lui, les yeux brillants de lubricité et de désir.

« Autant, je n'ai pas la moindre explication concernant les photos de moi qui t'auraient été prétendument envoyées – et dont je ne crois qu'à moitié à l'existence, je vais te dire, puisque tu n'es pas en mesure de l'attester... Autant je suis sûr que cette lettre vient de toi et je crois sérieusement que tu essaies de me baratiner car tu n'assumes pas de l'avoir écrite ~ Regrets de dernière minute ? Eh bien, mon cher alchimiste, c'est un peu tard ~ » susurra l'androgyne.

Il se colla sensuellement à Edward et commença à attaquer son cou sans la moindre retenue. Baisers papillons, légers mordillements, petits poinçons... Rien ne fut épargné à l'alchimiste.

C'en fut trop pour ce dernier.

CLANG.

Quel était ce bruit ?

Celui de la jambe _gauche_ d'Edward qui était partie se loger là où ça faisait _bien_ mal chez Envy.

« IWNP. »

Et ça, c'était le couinement d'Envy qui s'effondrait sur le flanc, à côté d'Edward, haletant de douleur et les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

La VACHE.

« Je recommence, ou t'es calmé ? » persifla le plus petit. Il lança un regard noir à l'homonculus... dont il ne s'était étrangement pas écarté. Pas la peine : il était _out_ , là.

L'alchimiste poussa un soupir court d'agacement et se redressa. Il prit en même le temps de remettre en place sa chevelure de feu et sa veste qui lui était tombée jusque sur les avant-bras.

« O... Ouais... Je crois... » articula difficilement Envy, se tenant ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Peut-être de peur que ça ne lui échappe. Parce qu'Edward avait dû les lui faire _rentrer_ dedans ou le castrer, vu comment il douillait. Heureusement qu'il se régénérait assez rapidement.

« Bien. Alors maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Je vais te la refaire », commença Edward en offrant, de mauvaise grâce, sa main à Envy pour qu'il puisse se relever. Parfois, il était vraiment trop bon prince. « Quand tu m'as sauvé, y a deux mois, j'ai voulu t'écrire une lettre car je… je voulais te dire que… que je... » Il toussota un peu et, gêné, confia : « ... te suis reconnaissant. Vraiment, reconnaissant. De m'être venu en aide et de... » Edward s'assagit et se recroquevilla un peu. « … de n'avoir rien dit. À ce moment-là. »

Un flash-back.

Envy, la tête toujours appuyée contre la couette contre laquelle la douleur l'avait projeté, rouvrit un œil et observa le visage confus du plus jeune. Il saisit la main offerte et se redressa.

« Ce moment-là »

Il s'en souvenait bien.

Celui où, après son sauvetage in extremis, Edward avait fondu en larmes malgré lui parce qu'il avait eu peur. _Très_ peur.

De mourir là.

Seul.

Sans avoir pu sauver son frère avant de partir.

Ça n'avait duré que quelques instants avant que l'adolescent ne retrouve la force de se remettre de ses émotions, mais ces « instants » avaient paru, à Envy, un délicieux et long moment.

Un moment intime et secret, partagé d'eux deux, et d'eux deux seulement.

Un moment ineffable qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux deux.

Un moment où il avait vu Edward comme rarement et comme peu de gens avaient jamais pu le voir.

Fragile. Sans carapace.

Une petite crevette tremblante et ébranlée face à un monde trop violent pour elle ce soir-là.

 _Sa_ petite crevette.

« C'est tout », termina Edward d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

« Et pourquoi tu l'as jetée, ta lettre ? » s'enquit Envy.

Il se redressa, mais en surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil la jambe d'Edward. Des fois qu'il eût de nouveau envie de venir shooter un peu trop violemment son entrejambe.

« Ah ? » Edward semblait ne pas s'être attendu à cette question, pourtant évidente. Embarrassé, il se frotta machinalement l'arrière de la nuque. Son regard fuit celui de l'androgyne et se perdit dans la couette rebondie sur laquelle ils étaient tout deux installés comme de vieilles connaissances. « Euh... Je... Je me suis dit... que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, finalement. Après tout, tu faisais ton boulot... Je me trompe ?

\- ... »

Envy resta silencieux.

Son « boulot » ?

« Hm... Mouais », confirma-t-il d'une voix étrange en regardant, lui aussi, ailleurs.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant au moins une bonne et longue minute. Edward, dont les jambes pendaient au bord du lit, les laissa battre doucement l'air au rythme de ses pensées.

« Et... Pour le reste... Du coup... Ben... » bafouilla le blond pour dissiper l'étrange atmosphère qui commençait à planer autour d'eux et qui lui serrait désagréablement la gorge. « … Je... Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça. » Il se saisit à nouveau de la lettre et la regarda attentivement. « D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas remarqué le brusque changement d'écriture ? C'est très léger, mais regarde... » Edward se rapprocha d'Envy – qui dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas respirer tout son soûl l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de sa peau dorée – et lui désigna l'endroit où la coupure se trouvait. « Tu vois ? Les ''m'' chassent plus large, et la panse du ''e'' est plus petite.

\- C... Certainement », répondit évasivement l'homonculus, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le parfum d'Edward, sacrément entêtant. C'était son odeur naturelle ou il avait mis du parfum ? En tout cas, ça le déconcentrait.

« D'ailleurs... Cette écriture me rappelle... » commença Edward, plus bas.

Il s'attrapa le menton et, sourcils froncés, examina à nouveau l'écriture, qu'il lui semblait déjà avoir vue quelque part, et pas qu'une fois.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit.

Quel idiot. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille personnes dont l'écriture pouvait lui rappeler quelque chose, qui étaient susceptibles de trouver dans _sa_ poubelle cette lettre et, de surcroît, de savoir à qui il se référait en parlant de « Envy », un nom quand même peu courant.

« Je sais », informa-t-il Envy.

Un silence.

Puis...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! » tonna à nouveau Edward et, cette fois, il le savait, pour une _bonne_ raison.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un :

« Ouiiii ? » timide et hésitant émana _juste_ de l'autre côté de la porte.

Edward grimaça et, _lentement_ , TRÈS lentement... tourna sa tête vers la porte qu'Envy fixait déjà avec de grands yeux.

Sans un mot, l'alchimiste sauta au pied du lit. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas ferme et fracassant vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla et ouvrit à la volée, mécontent. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva son petit frère juste derrière elle, figé de stupeur.

Oooooh, foi de crevette, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant ? » demanda d'une voix grave son grand frère, dont une veine commençait à palpiter sérieusement sur sa tempe droite.

« Euh... C'est que...

\- Un conseil : n'aggrave pas ton cas et ne me réponds pas, parce que là, je suis pas, mais alors VRAIMENT pas d'humeur.

\- Je...

\- NON. Tu viens là, et tu te magnes ! » intima son aîné avec force en désignant le centre de la pièce d'un geste vif. Voyant qu'Alphonse, penaud, hésitait à pénétrer dans la chambre où Envy l'attendait toujours sur le lit, Edward insista : « Et plus vite que ça ! » Le blond alla jusqu'à envoyer un coup de pied dans les fesses de son petit frère. Le fracas du métal contre le métal retentit, mais ce n'était rien face à la colère de l'adolescent qui, elle, menaçait de s'abattre sur la première personne qui, dans cette fichue pièce, dirait UN mot de travers.

Edward, l'air renfrogné, guida donc son petit frère à l'air fautif jusqu'en face d'Envy puis, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contestation, asséna :

« Alors ? T'as rien à nous dire ?

\- E... Euh...

\- Al. Dépêche. On va pas y passer la soirée – déjà bien entamée soit dit en passant – et là, je pense que tu t'en doutes fortement, mais je t'en veux. » Son visage se rembrunit. « Beaucoup. Alors ne commence même pas à essayer de me faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes et dis-nous ce que je veux entendre, ok ?

\- B... Bon... » Alphonse soupira ; un long soupir qui résonna en écho jusqu'au plus profond du réceptacle qui lui servait de corps. Un accent de culpabilité dans la voix, il se tourna vers son grand frère après un bref regard à Envy, puis avoua enfin : « Je... C'est... C'est moi qui ai envoyé cette lettre, nii-san.

\- AH ! J'en étais SÛR ! » s'égosilla le plus petit ( **W.A.** : _En taille, hein._ ), furieux. « Et je peux savoir d'où t'es venue cette merveilleuse idée ? Depuis quand tu fouilles dans les poubelles des autres et te permets d'intervenir dans leur correspondance, tu m'expliques ?

\- Depuis que tu restes là à ne rien faire alors que... ! » se défendit Alphonse avant de croiser le regard... Non plus énervé, mais déçu, de son grand frère. Déçu et douloureux. Il eut un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait plus. « Alors que... » répéta-t-il en regardant cette fois-ci Envy qui avait troqué sa surprise pour une moue désapprobatrice, lui aussi.

Heureusement que cette grande asperge nigaude était le frère de sa crevette favorite ; sinon, il lui aurait bien expliqué un peu sa façon de penser et refait le portrait. Parce que passer pour un con, merci bien. Mine de rien, il avait l'air de quoi, lui, maintenant ?

« T'as rien d'autre de plus pertinent à dire, Al ? » suggéra Edward.

« Je...

\- Tu ne crois pas que des excuses en bonne et due forme seraient les bienvenues ? »

Alphonse baissa la tête. La situation, pensa Envy, était quelque peu ridicule si l'on comparait les tailles respectives des deux garçons. Edward, du haut de son mètre cinquante cinq, était parvenu à prendre l'ascendant sur son petit frère de deux mètres de haut et à le rendre physiquement encore plus chétif que lui. Pour un peu, Alphonse se serait presque roulé en boule pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son aîné.

« Je suis désolé, nii-san... » finit enfin par dire le plus jeune des deux frères, avec une étonnante sincérité. « Je ne-...

\- Minute », l'interrompit Edward d'un ton sec. « C'est pas à moi, que tu dois des excuses. C'est à Envy.

\- Ah... » Alphonse se tortilla nerveusement un instant puis se tourna vers l'homonculus. « Pardon. Je... Je pensais bien faire.

\- ''bien faire'' ?! » releva Edward, soufflé par... Qu'était-ce, en fin de compte ? De l'aplomb ou de la candeur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais se dire qu'Alphonse avait pensé « bien faire » le mettait hors de lui. « En faisant quoi ?! En falsifiant une lettre que j'avais spécifiquement _jetée_?!

\- En la ''falsifiant'' ?! » releva Alphonse, outré. Il retrouva soudainement son assurance et se redressa. Il fit les gros yeux à son grand frère. « En la _complétant_ , oui ! Je... J'ai peut-être... Ahem... dépassé les bornes, je le reconnais, mais nii-san ! J'ai juste fait de mon mieux pour que tu puisses enfin...

\- ''Enfin'' quoi ?! Me retrouver dans une situation ultra gênante ? Merci bien ! » le fustigea Edward.

« Euh... De nous deux, c'est peut-être moi qui suis le plus gêné, hein... » objecta Envy, qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation et de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette rixe qu'il n'avait jamais voulu provoquer. Il s'était imaginé... Oui, une toute autre soirée. Bien plus sympathique et pleine de promesses. Là, ça partait presque en pugilat et c'était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Il aurait même bien aimé s'éclipser discretos, mais difficile avec les deux autres qui se chamaillaient comme des chiffonniers, l'un dos à la porte et l'autre, dos à la fenêtre. Pas moyen : il était coincé sur le lit et ne pouvait en bouger.

Ô joie.

« Cette situation ''ultra-gênante'' l'aurait peut-être moins été si tu arrêtais de toujours te défiler » accusa Alphonse sans se laisser démonter par l'argumentation musclée de son frère qui, il le voyait bien, était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour régler ça comme ils en avaient l'habitude : en se battant à la loyale ; le perdant ayant également tort à propos du motif de la querelle. Basique, mais efficace.

« Me ''défiler'' ? N'importe quoi ! » nia Edward... dont le rouge aux joues n'avait pourtant pas échappé à Envy.

Car il n'hallucinait pas, là, hein ? Edward... _rougissait_?

« ''N'importe quoi'' ? Tu crois que j'ai pas lu toutes les autres lettres qui précédaient celle-ci, de loin la plus neutre ? J'aurais pu envoyer toutes les autres, aussi !

\- AL ! Comment as-tu osé... ?! » fit Edward, scandalisé. Il se tourna vers Envy et lui cria : « Et toi, LA FERME !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Envy en attrapant aussitôt un oreiller pour se protéger. Edward semblait sur le point de le crucifier sur place.

« Tu l'as PENSÉ, c'est PAREIL !

\- Mais tu vas pas m'empêcher de penser, si ?!

\- SI ! Si c'est pour penser des conneries !

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries ! » s'insurgea Al. « C'est vrai, et c'est juste que... que... que t'as pas les couilles de l'avouer ! VOILÀ ! C'est dit ! »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Le choc lui décrocha la mâchoire inférieure et, ébaubi, il n'eut pas le temps de la remettre en place pour défendre à Alphonse de poursuivre sur sa lancée, lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers Envy et déclara :

« Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Mon frère t'aime. Et il est trop bête pour le comprendre lui-même. Voilà. Alors je lui ai filé un coup de pouce parce que c'est ce qu'on fait entre frères. Maintenant, je vous laisse. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, alors que pour ma part, j'ai terminé. »

Et sur ce, il planta là son aîné et son invité surprise, tous les deux plus soufflés l'un que l'autre ; quoiqu'Edward fût peut-être plus estomaqué encore par la vulgarité dont avait usé Alphonse pour lui asséner ce véritable coup de poignard dans le dos.

Un ange passa, puis les pas d'Alphonse se firent réentendre. Le cadet des frères Elric reparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'exclama fortement :

« Et encore DÉSOLÉ ! »

Puis, il s'en alla pour de bon, laissant les deux garçons seuls.

Silence.

Edward, à présent tête basse, ne décrochait plus un mot. Dos à Envy, il n'avait plus quitté la position adoptée plus tôt depuis déjà plusieurs minutes : face à la porte, la respiration si ténue qu'on l'eut dite coupée, il se tenait raide comme un piquet. Mais pas forcément là où Envy aurait souhaité.

Envy qui, lui, ne savait plus trop quoi faire ou que dire.

Au cours de ce dernier mois et, en fait, depuis la date exacte à laquelle il avait reçu cette lettre surprenante de la part d'Edward (ou de son frère, peu importait), il avait eu le temps d'imaginer comment pourrait se dérouler cette soirée qu'il avait attendue ; il devait l'avouer, avec une certaine impatience. Et il en avait imaginé, des choses ( **Envy** : _Oh oui ~_ ). Mais pas ça.

« ... »

Toujours aussi silencieux que l'alchimiste, l'homonculus descendit du lit et observa le dos secoué de tremblements de ce sacrifice dont... Oui. Il pouvait le dire sans honte, à présent qu'il s'était décidé à venir jusqu'ici pour mettre les choses au clair : il s'était entiché.

Peut-être à cause de cette dernière rencontre.

Peut-être grâce à toutes les autres.

Bien malgré lui et malgré les ordres qu'il avait reçus en ce sens de la part de son père : pas de compassion envers ceux dont les vies devaient servir leurs desseins uniquement ; envers les « sacrifices humains », dont Edward faisait partie.

Oui.

Pas de « compassion ».

Mais ce qu'il ressentait, lui, ce n'était pas de la « compassion ».

Ça allait bien au-delà.

Et probablement n'en avait-il pris conscience qu'en recevant cette fameuse lettre, même partiellement fausse, écrite de la main à présent tremblante de ce petit bout de chibi. Car la surprise ressentie à sa réception avait été à la hauteur du sentiment qui lui avait étreint si violemment le cœur en lisant ces derniers mots, qu'Edward se refusait à lui dire selon son petit frère et qui étaient, de son point de vue à lui aussi, l'écrin qui abritait la vérité. C'était donc, peut-être, en lisant ces pensées volées au blond qu'il avait su, de son côté, mettre un mot sur ce qu'il éprouvait.

Pour parler franchement, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait être partagé. Jusqu'au dernier moment, et encore plus lors de ces trois dernières et interminables heures, une part de lui n'avait pas voulu s'abandonner au bonheur comme le naufragé à la mer qui ne demandait qu'à l'étreindre.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, un doute avait subsisté dans son esprit.

Se pouvait-il, réellement, qu'Edward fît le premier pas vers lui alors qu'à première vue, rien ne les vouait l'un à l'autre ? Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait autre chose que de se quereller et, parfois, d'éprouver la patience ou la pugnacité de l'autre ? Alors que lui-même n'était pas sûr que cette volonté de protéger cet être humain à la fois si fragile et si fort, là, face à lui, n'émanât pas d'une obligation mais plutôt d'un désir profond et personnel ?

C'étaient tous ces questionnements qui touchaient à présent à leur fin.

Car si Edward n'éprouvait vraiment rien pour lui comme il s'était évertué à le clamer à son frère qui, pourtant, le connaissait si bien...

… Pourquoi, alors, se murer ainsi dans ce silence et cet immobilisme qui confinait à la catatonie ?

« Chibi ? » appela doucement Envy en s'approchant prudemment de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage et traqué. Il dirigea sa main vers lui.

Le contact serait-il possible ?

« ... »

L'androgyne étendit ses doigts et posa sa paume étrangement chaude sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

CLAC.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'Edward se retourna avec une vivacité incroyable pour la lui faire immédiatement retirer d'un geste brusque.

« … ! »

Sur son visage d'ordinaire si jovial et souriant se trouvait une expression indéchiffrable. Ses lèvres étaient tordues en une grimace douloureuse. Ses yeux anormalement humides. Ses sourcils inclinés en un angle impossible, comme s'ils ne savaient vers quelle émotion tendre entre tristesse et colère.

Jamais Edward ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

Et ça lui fit mal.

« Ne me touche pas », lui défendit le petit blond avec une férocité nouvelle et inexplicable.

Un temps.

L'homonculus, incrédule, n'eut que le temps de cligner bêtement des yeux que, déjà, l'alchimiste lui criait avec plus de véhémence et de hargne encore :

« Dégage ! »

Envy eut un mouvement de recul instinctif face à cette violence si soudaine qui déferlait sur lui sans raison, comme un torrent déchaîné par une pente trop abrupte. Blessé et de nature vindicative, il s'apprêta bien évidemment à répondre... Mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

Le regard d'Edward, toujours braqué sur lui, en disait long sur son état et sur les tourments qui l'assaillaient.

La discussion était terminée.

L'occasion, elle, manquée.

Aussi fou que cela pût paraître, Envy convint de l'évidence : inutile d'envenimer la situation, déjà critique. Ce ne serait tout simplement pas aujourd'hui qu'il pourrait faire part à Edward de l'émotion qui lui perçait le cœur lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et qui le secouait plus âprement encore lorsqu'il se montrait si tranchant à son égard. Enfin, « pas aujourd'hui »... Peut-être jamais, vu la réaction de celui dont il avait rêvé pouvoir faire autre chose que son adversaire favori.

« Ok, ok. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Je te laisse. »

Le visage morne et le corps crispé, Envy pivota sur lui-même et s'en retourna vers la fenêtre d'où il était venu. Tout en soulevant le loquet et en grimpant sur le rebord en pierre qui était d'une froideur inhospitalière dont l'androgyne n'avait pas souvenir, l'homonculus, amer, commenta :

« Visiblement, t'as des choses à régler avec ta conscience. Fais-moi signe quand tu te seras réconcilié avec. »

Et, sur ce, il planta là le petit alchimiste.

* * *

Edward resta bien cinq minutes comme ça, sans bouger, à fixer la fenêtre encore ouverte par laquelle Envy s'en était allé sans même un « au revoir ». Ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir retenu les larmes qui n'avaient demandé qu'à en couler, et d'être restés si longtemps à fixer les battants de la fenêtre qui se mouvaient au gré des fantaisies du vent, qui soufflait fortement à cette hauteur.

« ... »

Une question résonnait en écho dans sa tête vide de tout autre pensée :

« Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Une question à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Parce que même si cette interrogation muette que traduisait pourtant bien son visage lui faisait mal... Ce n'était rien comparé à la réponse qui se dessinait petit à petit dans son esprit.

Autant ne plus y penser. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Il soupira. Un souffle saccadé, dont chaque heurt lui sembla être une aiguille de plus venue lui crever le cœur.

« Nii-san ? Envy est parti ? » s'enquit une petite voix derrière lui.

Même s'il n'avait pas entendu Alphonse revenir – probablement suite aux éclats de voix qui avaient dû l'alerter –, Edward ne sursauta pas. À vrai dire, il ne s'étonna même pas. Il fit simplement volte-face avec l'énergie d'un poisson mort, haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et, sans se feindre d'une réponse, soutint de son mieux le regard accablant de son petit frère.

Alphonse ne dit qu'une chose :

« Tu es bête, nii-san. »

Ce fut comme un couperet qui s'abattit sur son échine déjà ployée par la culpabilité.

La lèvre inférieure du plus âgé trembla.

Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Il emporta avec lui le poids qui pesait comme une chape de plomb sur son corps engourdi.

Sans savoir lui-même ce qu'il faisait, Edward tourna les talons d'un coup et, comme mu par une force invisible, sentit son corps être projeté en avant par un souffle nouveau.

Il courut, sans trop savoir pourquoi, à la fenêtre par laquelle s'était échappé son rêve.

Sans plus se soucier de son frère ou de son orgueil qui lui enserrait la gorge depuis trop de temps, il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste décidé, agrippa à pleine mains son rebord, inspira profondément et hurla jusqu'à s'en faire dérailler la voix :

« ENVYYYY !

\- WOH ! HEY ! Ça va, je suis pas sourd ! » lui répondit aussitôt le vent avec plus d'humeur que ce que à quoi l'on se serait attendu de la part d'un élément inanimé.

Edward cligna des yeux, hébété.

E-Eh ?

Alerte, l'adolescent fit rapidement pivoter sa tête à droite, à gauche, en bas... Et en haut.

L'or croisa l'améthyste.

Edward inclina sa tête sur le côté et s'enquit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur le toit ?

\- Mais tu vas me laisser le droit de ''ficher'' ce que je veux où je veux, oui ? » grommela l'homonculus, assis en tailleur au bord de l'immeuble avec un naturel déconcertant. Le vertige ? Les vingt mètres de hauteur qui le séparaient du trottoir, en contrebas ? Connaît pas.

Edward, désarçonné par cette réplique, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire encore troublé d'émotion, mais un rire dont la franchise ravit Envy, même s'il n'allait pas faire le plaisir de le montrer à ce chibi mal embouché. Ainsi, et avec un jeu d'acteur parfait, il lui retourna une moue de vexation. Sans le regarder, il demanda, hautain :

« Tu comptes encore m'enguirlander, ou ça va aller ?

\- Ça va aller », répondit calmement Edward malgré la honte qu'il sentait le regagner ; mais pour une autre raison, cette fois-ci.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire emprunt d'une certaine sérénité éclairer son visage baigné de nuit. Envy avait bien raison de le traiter comme ça. Il avait été stupide.

« Tu veux bien revenir, s'il te plaît ? » l'invita-t-il en lui tendant sa main droite pour qu'il pût la saisir et s'en aider pour revenir dans sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi Envy était resté là, au-dehors, alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu choisir de s'épargner encore d'autres remarques acerbes en rentrant chez lui – d'ailleurs, avait-il, à proprement parler, un ''chez lui'' ? Pas sûr. L'androgyne avait-il donc prévu qu'il changeât subitement d'avis ? Possible. En tout cas, ça le rassérénait et... nourrissait, au fond de lui, un petit espoir.

« Franchement, je sais pas » fit Envy au bout de quelques secondes à jauger du regard son interlocuteur. « Vu comment tu m'as jeté dehors...

\- Allez, te fais pas prier.

\- Oh, c'est une idée, ça.

\- Descends de là ou je m'en charge. Je te jure que ça va être moins drôle.

\- Des ordres, des menaces... Tu te prends pour un roi ou quoi ?

\- Hm... Un roi aurait peut-être été moins impulsif et idiot que moi », remarqua Edward d'un air contrit.

Cette sincérité émut Envy, qui se décida à se saisir de la main tendue pour revenir dans la chambre. Il fut étonné de ne pas y trouver Alphonse, dont il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu la voix i peine une minute, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ça l'arrangeait : il avait besoin d'être un peu seul avec Edward.

Ou plutôt... C'était Edward, qui avait besoin de ce petit tête-à-tête.

« ... »

L'adolescent, gagné d'une timidité nouvelle, referma la fenêtre derrière son invité. Il prit soin d'en tirer les rideaux, emportant avec eux l'image de la ville constellée des lumières des veilleurs et des lampadaires ; un geste qui n'échappa pas à Envy, qui sourit.

Ainsi donc, il ne repartirait pas, cette nuit.

« … Je suis désolé. Je me suis un peu emporté », reconnut l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur son lit et en proposant, par de petites tapes répétées, qu'Envy le rejoignît ( **Envy** : _Tu me prends pour un chat ou quoi ?_ ) ; ce qu'il fit.

« Je... J'ai été un peu pris de court... J'étais... Non, je suis fatigué et... » commença Edward, qui ne tarda pas, comme l'avait présagé Envy, à s'emmêler les pinceaux.

Il s'empressa de les ordonner pour lui en plaçant contre les lèvres fraîches de l'adolescent un doigt impérieux :

« Pas d'excuses. Tu sais très bien ce que je suis venu entendre. »

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

Celles d'Edward se dilatèrent.

Il sourit.

« Je sais, oui », souffla l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin dans lequel Envy décelait une étrange réserve. « Mais je ne vais pas te le dire. Je vais te le prouver. »

Edward sourit tendrement et se pencha sensiblement en avant.

Envy sentit le feu mordre ses joues. Il le refréna, ferma les yeux et imita son interlocuteur.

Mais Edward continua sa route et, contournant Envy, tendit le bras pour se saisir de la boîte de chocolats qu'il avait laissée sur son lit peu avant, l'ouvrit, se saisit d'un chocolat et l'avala avec plaisir.

L'alchimiste, tout sourire, en tendit un à Envy.

L'homonculus rouvrit les yeux en sentant quelque chose être appuyé contre son nez. Il loucha sur la bouchée une seconde ou deux puis l'accepta, l'air blasé ( **Envy** : _« et le concombre redevenu mou », mais ça, on n'en parle pas, hein ?_ **Ed** : _Épargne nous les détails, s'il te plaît, tu seras gentil._ ).

« Tu es au courant que cette boîte n'est pas de moi, hein ?

\- C'est cela », s'amusa Edward en rangeant la boîte dans sa table de nuit après avoir gobé un autre chocolat.

Envy lui jeta un regard par en-dessous et haussa les épaules :

« Bah, après tout, crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche.

\- Exacte-... »

L'androgyne agrippa son cadet par les épaules et le plaqua contre lui. Il l'embrassa furieusement, dérobant ainsi à l'alchimiste son premier baiser ( **Envy** : _Et bientôt plus, hinhin ~_ **Ed** : _Nope._ ). Edward, pris au dépourvu, voulut protester. Ou, tout du moins, l'aurait voulu auparavant.

Mais là...

À présent couché sur le lit, Envy déjà sur lui et en train de lui prouver de la plus belle des façons ce que lui ne trouvait toujours par la force de dire...

… Franchement : pourquoi aurait-il protesté le moins du monde ?

« … ~ ! »

Il enlaça celui qui serait désormais son amant et l'invita à approfondir et prolonger ce baiser si intense, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres avec une pointe d'amusement : Envy n'allait pas aimer, mais qu'importe.

Une crevette, ça se mérite, et ça ne se dresse pas en claquant des doigts. L'androgyne l'apprendrait à ses dépends... Et Edward, aux siens. Car Envy était plus que disposé à faire preuve d'une infinie patience pour faire en sorte que ce petit blond farouche devînt pleinement sien et cessât de toujours contester ce qu'il faisait ( **Envy** : _Surtout quand ça lui plaît !_ **Ed** : _Chut._ ).

Il leur restait beaucoup à se dire.

Beaucoup à se prouver.

Beaucoup à vivre.

Et beaucoup à comprendre, aussi. Mais peut-être la nuit, dont le manteau obombrait les caresses les plus intimes, serait-elle suffisamment féconde en étreintes pour qu'au matin venu, les langues se délient et apportent avec elles les mots tant souhaités ? Quoi qu'il en fût, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne se souciait réellement de cela pour l'instant, où seul comptait le contact à la fois brûlant et suave de l'autre.

Nul ne savait encore ce qui l'avait amené ici sinon l'irrésistible besoin de presser ce corps aimé contre le sien.

Alphonse, en revanche, le savait.

Et, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'avait plus, il fit encore une fois de plus preuve de son amour envers son frère aîné en ayant la courtoisie de fermer la porte, pour lui et pour l'être qu'il avait poussé dans ses bras avec une simple feuille. Bon. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il ne voulût pas profiter _non plus_ des soupirs qu'accueillerait bientôt cette chambre, mais ça, il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il redirigea donc ses pensées radieuses vers ses obligations : il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie, dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre où il serait assuré de ne pas être surpris par son frère, d'appeler la personne qui avait participé, elle aussi, à cet ingénieux stratagème pour amener les deux garçons à se déclarer.

Lust.

Eh oui, car Alphonse n'était pas le seul à se soucier du bien être de son frère.

Bon. Par contre, ils n'avaient clairement pas les mêmes méthodes. Car Lust, si elle se souciait du bonheur d'Envy, n'avait guère cure de son intimité et était, il fallait le reconnaître, adroite photographe.

Comment Alphonse le savait ( **Al** : _Même si j'aurais préféré l'ignorer..._ ) ? Car lui aussi était tombé sur les photos d'Envy. Celles qui étaient présentement dans la table de nuit d'Edward.

Comment ? « Jetées », dites-vous ?

Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à l'alchimiste. C'est probablement la réponse qui vous sera donnée. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à espérer pour lui qu'Envy ne fût pas tenté d'aller farfouiller dans son tiroir dans les heures qui suivront. Il risquerait d'avoir une surprise de taille, autrement. Un peu comme Edward en étant confronté à ce qui, en photo, paraissait probablement moins impressionnant qu'une fois en main.

* * *

 **FIN ! ~**

* * *

Voilà ! C'était un peu mouvementé, au final, mais j'espère que cette chute vous a quand même plu ! :D J'ai essayé de ne pas trop m'appesantir sur le pourquoi du comment qui avait amené Envy à aimer Edward et inversement ; ces péripéties pourront être exploitées dans d'autres fics ou OS au gré de mes envies et des scenarii (assurément variés). C'était surtout sur cet heureux dénouement que je souhaitais me concentrer ^w^ J'espère, en tout cas, que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !

N'oubliez pas de me faire partager votre avis : ça compte beaucoup !

BisouX à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine ! ~

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White_ _Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	2. OS 2 : Conflit d'intérêt

**Conflit d'intérêt**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas ! Ils sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa :p

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance – Humor – OS – Yaoi (Edvy)

 **Résumé** : Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Envy et lui vont passer un cap, et pas n'importe lequel ! Mais Edward est confiant : il est fin prêt pour ! Il s'est bien documenté, a tout planifié, tout disposé... Mais voilà : il se pourrait que la soirée réserve quelques surprises à Edward ~

 **Musiques** : _Nocturne of Amestris_ ( **FMAB OST 2** ), _Interlude_ ( **FMAB OST 1** ), _Here_ ( **Junna** ), _La_ _Tortura_ ( **Shakira & Alejandro Sanz**), _Despacito_ ( **Luis Fonsi** )

 **Note** : Voici une petite fic écrite il y a quelque temps, principalement pour me détendre x3 J'avais envie d'un peu de romance, saupoudrée d'érotisme et, surtout, d'humour. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

Edward inspira profondément.

Expira.

Son petit cœur battait à mille. Il agrippa fébrilement son haut de pyjama rouge et tordit entre ses doigts tremblants le tissu en pilou pour essayer – vainement – d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque trop rapide. Sans compter sa respiration qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'emballer sans prévenir au gré des poussées de ce maudit stress qui lui serrait la gorge… et le ventre. Pouvait-il dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie ? Non. En tout cas, pas au regard de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées et ce, malgré son jeune âge. En revanche, il pouvait affirmer sans mal que ce genre de stress lui était tout nouveau ; car il ne trouvait pas sa source dans un danger imminent.

C'était un stress que tout le monde connaissait un jour. Un stress qui vous faisait tout remettre stupidement en question, comme si vous pouviez avoir un quelconque contrôle sur une situation qui vous échappait depuis longtemps déjà.

« ... »

Edward se tortilla nerveusement.

Inspirer. Expirer.

Ok.

« Calme-toi... » s'enjoignit-il tout bas tout, les mains nouées. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Parce que pour l'instant, celles-ci étaient situées drôlement bas, et cela perturbait quelque peu sa réflexion.

Marcher. Il devait marcher pour se calmer. Alors il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

« Tout va bien se passer. Y a pas de raison. Tout… tout le monde en passe par là, à un moment donné, pas vrai ? Alors… alors… Ça va aller. Ça va aller. Ça va… Ça va… Ça va pas aller du tout ! » s'écria-t-il en s'attrapant soudainement la tête, désespéré.

Non. Décidément, une seule chose pouvait le rasséréner : la Liste.

« … ! »

Edward se précipita aussitôt vers l'une des deux tables de nuit en bois qui jouxtaient le lit double qu'il avait tout juste acheté la semaine passée. Il en ouvrit précipitamment l'unique tiroir et en sortit un bout de papier malmené sur lequel une écriture tremblotante avait dressé une liste. Cette liste, c'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Et depuis le début de la soirée, il l'avait relue une bonne dizaine de fois pour s'assurer que tout était ok avant… avant… Avant. Mais rien à faire. Il _devait_ la vérifier encore une fois. Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne manquât rien.

« Alors… » Edward s'installa en tailleur au bord du lit pourvu d'une couette moelleuse à souhait. Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, encore humides d'avoir été tout juste lavés. « Acheter un lit double, ça, c'est OK », confirma-t-il une énième fois en tapotant le matelas agréablement alvéolé. « M'apprêter... »

Il leva timidement les yeux vers la glace que comportait la porte de l'armoire à gauche du lit. Il détailla son reflet, qui lui retourna un regard aussi incertain que le sien. Pourtant, le petit alchimiste blond aurait fait pâlir de jalousie plus d'un homme et se pâmer plus d'une demoiselle : son pyjama tout neuf, de la couleur chatoyante qu'il aimait le plus, rehaussait astucieusement le doré tout aussi arrogant que sublime de ses cheveux tout propres ; son teint, bien frais grâce à une bonne nuit de sommeil – quoiqu'encore un peu rougi par la durée invraisemblable de sa douche –, lui donnait une sacrée bonne mine ; ses yeux, pétillants, illuminaient son visage encore juvénile, qui contrastait par ailleurs avec sa musculature finement dessinée qui saillait même un peu au travers du tissu. Et pour couronner le tout… Il sentait bon le savon !

Bref, il était désirable. Enfin… Il devait l'être, non ?

Non. Il _devait_ l'être. Point barre.

Sinon, il n'avait plus qu'à se terrer dans un trou jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« M'apprêter, OK ! » s'exclama fortement le jeune alchimiste pour raffermir sa confiance en lui, un peu trop branlante. Allez ! Il n'avait pas à rougir de lui-même ! Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait en prévision de… de…

« ... »

Il s'empourpra.

« Arrête de t'emballer ! » sermonna-t-il son petit cœur palpitant en dirigeant un regard courroucé à son torse.

La Liste. Se concentrer sur la Liste. Il s'envoya deux petites claques pour s'y enjoindre.

« DONC. M'apprêter, c'est bon. Faire le ménage, c'est bon aussi ! »

 _Bon, en vrai, j'ai juste tout bazardé dans l'armoire et Al m'a aidé pour nettoyer, mais ça compte quand même_. _Même que._

Un regard circulaire le lui confirma : la pièce était rutilante. C'était même anormalement rangé. Pas un livre ne dépassait de l'immense étagère qui jouxtait la fenêtre – un exploit ! –, chaque petite chose était à sa place (ou dissimulée)… L'adolescent peinait même à reconnaître sa chambre, à vrai dire. Mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était aussi dû à l'ambiance inhabituelle et étrange qui régnait dans celle-ci : suave, elle était assurée par des rideaux partiellement tirés qui filtraient savamment la lueur de la Lune pour qu'elle ne pût pas faire trop concurrence à celle, plus chaleureuse, qu'offrait l'unique lampe de chevet allumée. Cette lumière tamisée roulait sur les meubles avec délicatesse et sublimait leur bois vernis, conférant presque à ce petit espace intimiste une allure de boudoir du siècle passé. La décoration, sobre mais choisie avec goût – par Alphonse, Edward l'avouait piteusement –, invitait à s'attarder dans la pièce et sur le lit. Celui-ci sentait bon le meuble neuf et semblait si confortable qu'il paraissait vous tendre les bras pour que vous veniez vous étaler dessus comme une crêpe. Et car Edward avait fait attention au moindre détail, une bougie parfumée placée dans la salle de bain toute proche parfaisait l'atmosphère. Invisible mais présent, ce petit artifice diffusait sa douce fragrance sucrée et discrète par la porte restée entrouverte jusque dans la chambre et ce, sans rien en laisser paraître.

Vraiment, il avait soigné la déco comme jamais. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus été jusqu'à parsemer des pétales de roses écarlates sur le lit comme dans ces bouquins à l'eau de rose stupides qu'Alphonse lisait parfois pour s'occuper la nuit, mais bon… On ne pourrait pas lui enlever les efforts consentis pour donner un peu de classe à l'antre bordélique qui lui servait d'ordinaire de chambre.

« Ambiance… Ok », certifia le petit blond avec plus d'entrain : le stress le quittait peu à peu à mesure qu'il constatait le fruit de son dur labeur. « Ensuite… Demander à Al de s'éclipser pour la nuit… Ok ! »

Car le jeune alchimiste avait supplié son frère de lui laisser la maison pour lui tout seul. Il avait même réussi à obtenir d'avoir tout la journée de demain ! Alphonse la passerait, tout comme sa nuit, chez les Hughes, qui habitaient non loin de leur petit appartement. Son cadet s'était montré très compréhensif malgré ses explications vaseuses et avait gentiment accepté de découcher : Edward se l'était juré, il le lui revaudrait dès qu'il le pourrait ! Bon, il se doutait bien que son petit frère avait surtout accepté car il mourrait d'envie de revoir Élicia et de jouer avec elle, mais quand même : il n'aimait pas tenir Alphonse à l'écart, comme ça. Toutefois… Là, c'était un cas exceptionnel. Car ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on partageait avec son frère. Pas directement, en tout cas. Quoiqu'il n'eût pas grande envie de lui faire un résumé après.

Il toussota nerveusement. La Liste, la Liste.

« …. ! »

Edward loucha dessus et vira au carmin.

Oh.

Oh…

On passait à présent aux choses sérieuses.

« ... »

Perturbé, Edward dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir même à _bégayer_ d'une petite voix étranglée:

« S-Se… Se documenter… Ok. »

Il se dandina sur la couette, très mal à l'aise. Une foultitude de termes techniques appris à peine la veille au soir et d'images sacrément… sacrément voilà, flottaient dans son petit cerveau malmené et frôlant la surchauffe. Et tout… Tout s'emmêlait ! Non ! Pourtant, il avait fait les choses correctement ! Il avait consulté et lu de nombreux ouvrages sur le sujet et posé les questions – déguisées – qu'il lui restait à Winry et à Al ( **Al** : _…_ **Winry** : _Il croit qu'on est stupides, hein ?_ **Al** : _… J'en ai bien peur._ ). Il avait cherché partout pour rassembler des connaissances dans un domaine qui lui échappait encore, comme un vrai scientifique ! Et comme un étudiant consciencieux mais hyper stressé, il avait aussi prévu une antisèche au cas où : sur son avant-bras gauche, sous sa manche de pyjama évidemment bien longue, il avait écrit deux ou trois trucs. Au cas où. Juste au cas où. Pour se souvenir.

Bon, bien sûr, il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que s'il devait, par un fabuleux _hasard_ , retirer son haut, il serait grillé à deux kilomètres et que de toute façon, s'il éteignait la lumière, il ne pourrait rien lire du tout, mais qu'importe. Ça faisait déjà beaucoup de choses à envisager, pour la petite crevette nerveuse qu'il était.

« Han... »

Edward, toujours en tailleur, bascula en avant pour appuyer son front contre la couette. Il laissa sa tête s'y enfoncer avec un désespoir palpable.

 _Si seulement j'avais la force de laisser la couette m'étouffer…_ se lamenta-t-il en enfonçant rageusement son nez dans celle-ci.

Disparaître. Il aurait aimé disparaître et…

… la Liste.

Il se redressa d'un coup, comme monté sur ressorts, et déplia la Liste que, sans s'en apercevoir, il avait froissée en boule dans son poing.

« Alors... » soupira-t-il, tout à coup moins sûr de lui. « … J'en étais à l- »

Il termina dans un couinement suraigu… :

« … ah ? »

… et prit la couleur de son pyjama.

Ok. Là, ça se corsait. Il allait devoir vérifier le… le… le Nécessaire.

Il déglutit et tira à lui d'un coup sec le tiroir de la table de chevet dont il avait tiré la Liste. Il jeta un coup d'œil intimidé à l'intérieur. Il s'y trouvaient des mouchoirs en abondance, certains déjà imbibés d'eau au cas où et posés sur le côté, des draps propres et fraîchement lavés – sait-on jamais – et… et…

« ... »

Edward détourna aussitôt la tête, gêné : au milieu de tout ceci trônait, silencieuse mais terrible, une petite bouteille en verre dont le contenu translucide s'amusait à lui renvoyer un rayon lumineux farceur en plein dans l'œil. Mais Edward, lui, n'était pas du tout d'humeur à s'amuser ; pas plus qu'il ne l'avait été lorsqu'il avait dû prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller acheter _ça_ en pharmacie. Une fois au comptoir, le flacon dansant dans ses mains tremblantes, il s'était senti tout con et tout penaud, surtout face au regard désapprobateur et accusateur de la pharmacienne qui le lui avait vendu… non sans une moue de convenance dont il se serait bien passé. Mais… Mais il ne regrettait pas son achat pour autant ! Au contraire ! Ça servirait, il en était sûr ; c'était même indispensable, disaient les livres. Et il l'espérait fortement, car il avait vécu la honte de sa vie en allant s'en procurer, alors pourvu que ce ne fût pas pour rien ! Déjà que suite à ce moment de gêne ultime, il avait prévu de ne plus sortir de chez lui avant un moment…

« … Nécessaire, ok », constata-t-il simplement d'une petite voix en refermant nerveusement – et quelque peu violemment – le tiroir.

Un grincement caractéristique lui répondit.

C'était celui de la fenêtre que l'on ouvrait.

« … ! »

Edward sursauta et fit volte-face. À genoux sur le lit mais dressé comme un suricate, il dirigea son regard éperdu aux pupilles soudainement dilatées vers la fenêtre dont les battants, comme mus d'une vie propre, écartaient déjà les rideaux. L'air frais de la nuit, saturé des odeurs du soir et du fumet des dîners que les habitants de Central préparaient dans leurs foyers, s'engouffra dans la petite pièce en un rien de temps, comme pour clamer sien cet espace hors de sa portée habituelle. Cependant, ce vent taquin eut à peine le temps de secouer les sens d'Edward, engourdis par la touffeur de la chambre, qu'il fut déjà chassé des lieux par une main impérieuse et gantée de noir qui referma la fenêtre d'un geste souple, sans mot dire. Devant cette dernière, enrobée par la masse sombre des rideaux qui dansaient encore faiblement à ses côtés, se tenait une silhouette familière à Edward, au port tout aussi altier que félin. À contre-lune, elle se dessinait dans un halo bleuté enchanteur qui lui conférait la douceur sauvage des bêtes de la nuit.

Un corps androgyne d'une sensualité bouleversante.

Une musculature d'athlète qui dégageait une telle impression de puissance que vous ne pouviez qu'en être soufflé.

Une peau laiteuse si tendre et si glabre que les rayons de lune glissaient dessus comme de l'eau.

Des cheveux noirs de jais arrangés en une coiffure tant intrigante que spectaculaire.

Un visage d'éphèbe au sourire à peine esquissé, mais ravageur.

Et des yeux améthyste qui transperçaient l'obscurité et le cœur.

Envy.

« ... »

Edward sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut un brasier qui éclata lorsque l'homonculus dirigea vers lui son sourire et ses yeux.

« T'en fais une tête », s'amusa Envy en réarrangeant sa coiffure que la brise avait défaite. « Tu ressembles à un genre de… lémurien ? » essaya le brun, la tête inclinée sur le côté et l'air railleur.

Edward lui renvoya une petite moue.

« Le ''lémurien'' te merde, hein », gronda la crevette, fort vexée d'avoir été confondue avec un primate. « Et ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai toujours pas compris le fonctionnement de ce fantastique outil qu'on appelle ''porte'', et qui grimpe sur les façades des bâtiments pour passer par les fenêtres ! » Une pause. « Et puis tu sais, avant d'être désagréable, la coutume veut que l'on dise ''bonsoir'' à son hôte », rappela Edward en sautant du lit pour se placer à hauteur d'Envy, les bras résolument croisés.

L'homonculus ne lui tint pas rigueur de sa tirade : dans un sourire malicieux, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les douces lèvres du petit alchimiste. Il accompagna ce geste tendre d'un :

« Bonsoir… Petit haric- HEP ! » Il retint de justesse le poignet d'Edward avant que la main – droite, évidemment – de celui-ci ne s'abatte sur le haut de son crâne. « Dis donc, tu as dit que j'avais le droit de me montrer désagréable après avoir dit ''bonsoir''. Ce n'est pas bien de déroger aux règles que l'on impose aux autres, chibi ~ » le sermonna-t-il doucement avant de le relâcher… seulement après avoir senti ses muscles, crispés, se relâcher. Pas folle, la guêpe. Il savait d'expérience que le caractère sanguin du petit blond pouvait jouer des tours à ceux qui le titillaient trop.

« Hm », accorda le plus jeune, avant de passer derrière Envy pour refermer correctement les rideaux et les plonger à nouveau dans un petit cocon de tranquillité… et d'intimité.

Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu :

« Depuis quand ta chambre est-elle devenue aussi cosy ? » s'enquit l'homonculus, mains sur les hanches. Un sourcil levé, il analysa son nouvel environnement et siffla d'admiration. « La dernière fois que je suis venu – autrement dit, il y a cinq jours – c'était loin d'être aussi bien rangé. Et puis... » Il renifla l'air ambiant. Edward se surprit à lui trouver un air de chien de chasse. « … Ça sent pas pareil que d'habitude. » Et, tout à coup, presque perplexe, le brun ajouta en regardant à ses pieds : « Tiens ? Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il y avait de la moquette au sol.

\- Tu exagères !

\- Absolument pas. La dernière fois, je devais sauter par-dessus les livres pour atteindre le l-… Woh. Ça aussi, ça a changé », remarqua Envy, surpris. Un lit… double ? Ouh là, ouh là, minute papillon… Ça voulait dire quoi, _ça_?

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent ; ses lèvres se pincèrent ; ses iris se rétractèrent. Il jeta un regard plus que suspicieux à son interlocuteur.

« Dis voir… Depuis quand t'as besoin d'un lit double, _toi_? Ton frère dort pas avec toi, que je sache ? C'est pas un peu grand, pour quelqu'un de ta taille ? »

Face au regard vipérin et menaçant d'Envy, Edward rentra son cou dans ses épaules comme une tortue… jusqu'à la question fatidique. Là, il se grandit et répondit, outré :

« Hey ! C'est pas sympa ! Qu'est-ce que ma taille a à voir là-dedans, au juste ? J'ai le droit d'avoir un lit double _si je veux_ , d'abord ! Que je sois seul ou pas, du reste ! »

La phrase à ne pas dire.

Envy se raidit d'autant plus.

« Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? » cracha-t-il, l'air rembruni.

« Mais rien du tout, banane ! » lui rétorqua Edward, cette fois-ci vexé d'être carrément soupçonné d'infidélité. C'était incroyable, ça ! Comme s'il pouvait être infidèle ! Ç'avait beau être sa première relation, il pouvait l'affirmer haut et fort : il était d'une fidélité à toute épreuve ! En tout cas, il en était intimement persuadé. « Ce lit double, je l'ai acheté pour nous ! C'est bien toi qui te plaignais de mon lit simple, non ? Eh bien voilà ! » Il désigna le meuble. « Problème réglé ! »

Envy plissa les yeux comme un crocodile prêt à bondir sur sa proie, essayant de discerner dans ces mots qui lui étaient adressés le vrai du faux. Mais bon. C'était un jeu d'enfant : Edward était la personne la plus franche qu'il connaissait. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et là encore, le petit alchimiste, de toute façon très mauvais menteur, lui disait la vérité.

« Hmpf », fit-il simplement en guise d'excuse.

Edward leva les yeux et les mains au ciel. Et dire qu'il avait tout planifié pour que cette soirée se passât au mieux ! Mais voilà. Il fallait qu'Envy chamboule tout. Comme toujours. Tout comme il avait chamboulé sa vie, six mois plus tôt.

« Je pensais que tu n'en voulais pas car, je cite ''ça prend trop de place'' », insista quand même l'androgyne. Juste pour vérifier. Juste.

Edward lui adressa un regard blasé.

« Eh bien c'est car moi, contrairement à d' _autres_ , je sais reconnaître mes torts et m'adapter en conséquence », le réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Il lui envoya une pichenette. « Et oui, tu ferais bien de te sentir visé. Arrête un peu de faire ta mauvaise tête.

\- Pff. »

Edward observa du coin de l'œil l'androgyne boudeur – ah ça, pour ne pas aimer qu'on lui rabatte son caquet ! Il était si… si… imprévisible, même pour lui, qui l'était pourtant déjà pas mal. Avec Envy, il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. C'était bien pour cela que c'était l'homonculus qui menait la danse, d'ordinaire. Mais cette nuit…

Cette nuit…

C'était lui qui conduirait cette danse.

Après s'être enjoint intérieurement à faire preuve de courage, Edward, d'un pas aussi décidé que timide, s'avança vers l'homonculus bougon. Il lui attrapa gauchement la main et la ramena doucement à lui.

« Tu sais... »

La tête basse et le rouge aux joues, il avoua :

« Ce lit, je ne l'ai pas acheté que pour qu'on dorme mieux à deux. »

Un silence.

Très long, le silence.

« ... »

Edward releva la tête, incertain.

Il se retrouva face au visage absolument béat d'Envy.

« ... »

Le petit blond se recula un peu. Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou s'effrayer.

« Envy… ? » tenta-t-il prudemment en voyant qu'il ne clignait même plus des yeux. Il passa sa main devant. Sans résultat. « T'as bugué ? »

L'homonculus lui découvrit soudainement toutes ses dents.

La petite crevette déglutit, peu rassurée. Heureusement, son prédateur eut tôt fait de ranger sagement ses canines sous ses lèvres tentatrices et susurra :

« Non, non, je t'écoute, juste. Et je m'interroge : cette fois-ci, que dois-je comprendre ? »

Edward sentit ses joues le brûler tant le sang, propulsé à toute vitesse par son cœur, affluait abondamment vers elles.

« Ce… Tu... » bafouilla l'alchimiste en replaçant machinalement une mèche de cheveux blonds encore humides derrière son oreille, les yeux vissés au sol. « Tu… Je…

\- … Que c'est bien pour moi que tu t'es apprêté comme ça ? ~ » le taquina Envy. Il suivit le mouvement de sa main pour agripper la mèche rebelle contre laquelle son blondinet bataillait nerveusement. Il l'enroula sensuellement autour de ses longs doigts fins, encore porteurs de la fraîcheur du dehors, et poursuivit d'une voix plus suave encore : « Ce pyjama tout neuf… Ces cheveux doux et brillants… » L'homonculus se pencha et, sans prévenir, poinçonna doucement entre ses dents la peau du cou du plus jeune… qui ne put s'empêcher de couiner de surprise. « … Cette peau sucrée et parfumée… Tu crois que je n'avais rien remarqué ? »

Edward sentit ses jambes flageoler sous lui. Peut-être car ses pieds s'étaient emmêlés à force de se tordre tant il était incapable de savoir s'il souhaitait rester contre le brun ou s'en écarter. En quelques mots, Envy avait pris un ascendant monstre sur lui. Salaud ! Il savait que… que… que… !

« … ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer quelque chose de bien senti, agacé de se faire ainsi mener par le bout du nez, Edward fut coupé dans son élan par des lèvres possessives qui se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Une main autoritaire glissa à l'arrière de sa tête et la lui maintint fermement mais, aussi… amoureusement.

Surpris, le petit alchimiste émit un son d'interrogation.

Envy en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa petite bouche sans cérémonie.

Edward le rendait dingue.

« Hmpf ?! » s'exclama le petit alchimiste en sentant la langue agile de l'androgyne attaquer la sienne pour la convaincre de danser avec elle. Sauf que sa partenaire se rétracta vite fait bien fait, et que ce qu'elle finit par trouver… ce furent de petits crocs bien aiguisés et réfractaires, qui la compressèrent joyeusement. Pas suffisamment pour faire mal, mais bien assez pour servir de sérieux avertissement.

Ce fut au tour d'Envy d'être pris par surprise. Il se recula aussi prestement que s'il s'était pris un coup de jus et observa d'un œil circonspect sa gambas sauvage.

« Hey. On avait dit plus de ça.

\- TU avais dit ''plus de ça'' ! Tu ne peux pas t'étonner d'être pincé si tu me baves dessus sans préavis !

\- Hey ! » s'offusqua l'androgyne, dont l'ego pouvait être rapidement mis à mal dès qu'on critiquait ses performances. « J'embrasse super bien, et tu le sais !

\- P… Peut-être, mais je sais aussi ce dont j'ai envie ou pas ! » rétorqua avec véhémence le petit alchimiste. Il avait encore du mal à se faire à la brusquerie dont Envy était coutumier : il fallait parfois rappeler le brun à l'ordre. « Et là, j'ai pas envie que… que… tu…

\- … Que je te roule une pelle diablement bien exécutée ? »

Edward écarquilla les yeux comme une chouette. Envy éclata de rire.

« Haha ! C'est tellement facile de te taquiner ! » se moqua-t-il en l'étreignant fort tout contre lui, à la manière d'une peluche. « Mais en même temps, chibi… » poursuivit l'homonculus au creux de son oreille. « Si tu fais tout pour me chauffer, il ne faut pas t'étonner que je démarre au quart de tour ~

\- Je ne te chauffe pas… » objecta Edward d'une voix absolument pas convaincue… ni convaincante. Bon, il l'avouait : il l'avait un peu cherché aussi, mais… zut ! Il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour démarrer, lui et… « Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant Envy prêt à recommencer. Il lui plaqua sa main sur le visage pour l'écarter. « Garde ta langue un peu trop pendue là où elle doit être !

\- Han ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que », déclara avec aplomb le plus jeune avant de s'extirper – non sans mal – du carcan formé par les bras de l'homonculus. « J'ai quelque chose... » L'alchimiste se dirigea vers le lit et glissa sa main sous l'oreiller, à droite, anormalement bombé. « … à te donner », compléta-t-il en extirpant de sa cachette un paquet carré soigneusement emballé dans du papier cadeau rouge, bien évidemment, et surmonté d'un nœud doré. Il revint vers son interlocuteur et lui tendit l'objet. « C'est pour toi !

\- Pour moi ? » répéta Envy, incrédule. « En quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur de rien du tout. Juste comme ça. Ouvre, ouvre ! »

L'homonculus, rendu perplexe par cette attention inattendue, se saisit docilement du cadeau. À vrai dire… C'était la première fois qu'il en recevait un. Enfin… Non, pour être franc, il en avait déjà reçu de la part de son père ou de sa sœur, mais disons que ce n'était pas tout à fait le même type de « cadeau ». Mais bref. Il préférait ne pas repenser à ses exploits les plus sordides alors qu'il avait face à lui un ange tout droit descendu du ciel qui le fixait avec une excitation palpable et des étoiles plein les yeux. Pour une fois… Il s'autorisa à goûter à l'insouciance humaine.

« Hm... » Soucieux de jouer le jeu, il plongea dans ses souvenirs pour se remémorer les rares fois où il avait vu des humains recevoir ce genre d'attention : Edward s'attendait sans nul doute à ce qu'il essaie de deviner un tant soit peu le contenu avant de déchirer le papier comme un sauvage. Alors soit. « … C'est… mou ? On dirait… Un… vêtement ? » tenta-t-il.

Edward eut cet air atrocement chou des enfants à la fois contents de la victoire de l'autre mais quand même mauvais perdants.

« Bien vu », admit-il malgré tout. « Han ! C'est pas juste. C'était trop facile, aussi !

\- Facile, facile… Je ne sais quand même pas ce que c-… Attends. »

Les mains de l'androgyne se crispèrent sur l'emballage. Il demanda d'une voix doucereuse et légèrement crispée :

« T'aurais pas osé m'acheter un pantalon, quand même ? »

Edward glissa aussitôt ses mains derrière son dos avec un air fautif et se dandina.

« Naaan… Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, ha ha…

\- Edward, je te jure que si c'est un pantalon, je te le fais _bouffer_ », menaça sourdement le brun. Agacé d'avance, il ouvrit le paquet en se jurant d'étrangler Edward avec les jambes du pantalon sitôt qu'il l'aurait en visuel… mais ce qu'il découvrit n'était pas un pantalon. Loin de là.

C'était une écharpe. Une écharpe noire et extraordinairement douce.

« Eh ? » s'étonna le brun en la dépliant. Il put alors en apprécier la longueur : un bon mètre quatre-vingt. « Mais c'est pas un pantalon ?

\- Non ! ~ » confirma Edward en sautillant presque d'impatience. « Tu vois ? Moi aussi, je sais mentir, quand je veux ~ » _Quoique j'avais bien l'intention de t'offrir un pantalon à Noël, mais ça attendra peut-être,_ _à bien y réfléchir... A_ _hem._ « T'as vu ? T'as vu ? Elle est douce, hein ? » Il la saisit. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Envy sentit son cœur se pincer lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'automail d'Edward. Celui-ci ne pouvait certainement pas apprécier le contact de l'objet. « C'est de la laine des moutons de Resembool ! » clama le plus jeune, fiérot. « La meilleure du pays ! Et en plus, ça tient bien chaud ! » Ni une, ni deux, il enroula l'écharpe autour du cou d'Envy. « C'est chaud, hein ? Et puis j'ai choisi du noir, parce que tu aimes bien ça ! Et dans la nuit, tu passeras plus inaperçu. Je pense. » Edward fit la moue. « Mais c'est pas une raison pour profiter de ta discrétion pour faire n'importe quoi, hein.

\- Oui, oui. C'est chaud, c'est doux, et tout ce que tu veux », fit Envy, un peu abasourdi par ce flot de paroles. « Mais pourquoi une écharpe ? Tu sais que je peux réguler la température de mon corps, pourtant !

\- Et alors ? » lâcha, presque ingénu, le plus jeune. « Ça ne t'empêche pas de pouvoir apprécier la chaleur, comme tout le monde ! »

Envy resta coi. Il disait ça avec un tel aplomb… Comme si… Comme si… Comme s'il faisait vraiment partie de ce « tout le monde ».

« Bon… Je ne l'ai pas faite moi-même parce que... » Le plus jeune détourna le regard et avoua tout bas : « J'ai essayé, mais c'était trop moche… » Il offrit un regard contrit au plus âgé. « Alors je l'ai achetée, mais j'espère que ça te sera utile. » _Et que ça te plaît, aussi_. « Mine de rien, il fait froid la nuit. Surtout quand on la passe dehors », s'expliqua-t-il, comme pour trouver des justifications à ce cadeau. Mais il abandonna rapidement ces explications vaseuses pour donner la véritable : « Et puis… Je voulais… te faire plaisir. »

Edward sourit alors avec tant d'innocence qu'Envy eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir et, refoulant la bête en lui qui grondait tout ce qu'elle pouvait son excitation, répondit :

« Bah… Merci… C'est… cool. » Il joua avec les franges de l'écharpe. C'est vrai qu'elle était chaude. Et… Il y enfouit son nez. Oui. Elle sentait son chibi. Ça lui plaisait. « Elle me plaît bien. Mais… En fait… Si tu m'as fait venir, ce soir, c'était… _juste…_ pour me donner cette écharpe ? » se renseigna Envy, l'air de rien… Sans pouvoir dissimuler la pointe de déception que recelait cette question en vérité lourde de sens. Après tout, lors de leur dernière entrevue, Edward lui avait donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui si solennellement… Il s'était attendu à… à plein de choses. Et s'il était très content de son cadeau, il avouait qu'il avait espéré… plus. Et vu ce que lui avait dit Edward plus tôt… Il peinait à croire qu'effectivement, il n'aurait pas le droit à plus, ce soir-là. Surtout après tous ces mois.

Le plus jeune avança sa main vers lui. Dans un silence ambigu, il le débarrassa soigneusement de l'écharpe et alla la poser sur la chaise de son petit bureau, plus loin. Dos à l'androgyne, il répondit enfin :

« Non. »

Il se retourna.

Ses cheveux brillèrent de mille feux à la faible mais chaude lueur de la lampe de chevet.

Envy sentit le cœur qu'il n'avait pas marteler ses côtes : Edward enlevait le haut de son pyjama.

Le morceau de tissu tomba à ses pieds.

Il révéla une peau hâlée de soleil et une musculature forgée par des années d'entraînement.

Un corps désirable pour lequel il soupirait depuis des lunes.

Offert à son regard comme un présent.

Edward était beau comme un dieu.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai voulu que tu viennes ce soir. »

Edward retourna vers Envy. Ce faisant, la peau nue de la plante de ses pieds ne fit pas le moindre bruit en froissant la moquette. Ou peut-être que si. Mais les mots d'Edward se répétaient trop dans sa tête pour qu'Envy pût entendre autre chose.

Sa main trouva naturellement sa place sur la taille nue du blond lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne me chauffes pas, là », souffla l'androgyne à son oreille tandis que sa seconde main retraçait la courbe anguleuse de son épaule droite.

Le métal était brûlant. Et, alors qu'il s'étonnait de ce constat, la voix gorgée de désir de l'alchimiste se glissa jusqu'en lui :

« Tu en doutes encore ? »

C'en fut trop pour Envy.

Au diable la retenue : il embrassa l'alchimiste à pleine bouche. Celui-ci répondit à son appel avec une ardeur insoupçonnée. Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et le pressèrent d'aller plus loin encore. Il coupa même l'herbe sous le pied à Envy et fit monter la température d'un cran en allant carrément jusqu'à aventurer sa petite langue rebelle jusque dans la bouche de l'androgyne. Un frisson de désir secoua tout le corps du brun. Il grogna de désir, repoussa l'intruse par jeu et bouscula le plus jeune pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit. L'alchimiste tituba dans de petits grondements de frustration mais, lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux buta contre le matelas, il perdit toute sa superbe : Envy fit peser tout son poids sur son compagnon jusqu'à le faire basculer en arrière. Il l'entraîna à sa suite.

« … ! »

Edward eut à peine le temps de rencontrer le lit qu'Envy grimpa sur lui pour approfondir plus encore leur baiser. Ses mains, fiévreuses, coururent sur ses flancs nus pour les redessiner ; les presser ; les griffer.

Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

Des mois à espérer. Des mois à trépigner. À devoir endurer les esquives, à encaisser les refus et à se nourrir de fantasmes. Mais enfin. Enfin ! Enfin, Edward quémandait plus. Enfin, il se donnait à lui tout entier. Cette attente avait été insupportable, pour lui qui était habitué à conclure au premier soir. Il avait cru devenir fou. Il avait même cru, parfois, ne pas pouvoir respecter le souhait de son compagnon. Ces nuits-là, où le désir l'avait presque fait crever d'envie, avaient été les plus dures qu'il avait connues. Il avait tu son péché ; l'avait relégué au plus profond de son corps. Et lorsque ça n'avait pas suffi, il avait dû partir ; s'éclipser en pleine nuit comme un vaurien. Mais plutôt ça que de succomber et perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Car Edward _était_ ce qu'il avait de plus cher. En si peu de temps, il s'était fait une place considérable dans sa vie et dans son cœu-…

Il le voulait.

Maintenant.

Il lui pinça avidement la lèvre. Il allait l'honorer comme il se devait.

« … ! »

Il se redressa brusquement, haletant.

La vision qu'il eut le fit soudainement se sentir extrêmement à l'étroit dans son short : Edward était couché sous lui. Ses cheveux emmêlés s'étalaient sur les bosses que formait la couette comme des ruisseaux d'or filant au travers de vallons. Ses lèvres, entrouvertes, luisaient de leurs salives mêlées. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort. Son souffle était court ; ses pectoraux, soulevés par sa respiration erratique, surmontés de ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation.

De quoi vous faire bander correctement en un temps record.

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Dis-moi, chibi…

\- Quoi… ? » haleta le plus jeune, vraisemblablement mécontent qu'Envy se fût arrêté ; d'autant plus pour l'affubler de ce surnom peu flatteur. Ou, en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'Envy percevait ce ton un peu incisif.

« On risque pas d'être… dérangés ?

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Ton frère. Si tu couines et qu'il débarque comme l'autre fois, je crois que je vais pas aimer », crut bon d'avertir l'androgyne, qui ne se rappelait que trop bien de la fois où il avait manqué _de peu_ de conclure et qu'Alphonse, alerté par les gémissements – trop – audibles d'Edward, avait débarqué comme une fleur alors que… alors que… ! Rah ! C'était pourtant si bien engagé ! Il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge, cette fois-là ! Il avait à peine _effleuré_ un téton qu'il s'était vu foutre à la porte comme un malpropre pour qu'Edward pût expliquer à son frère une situation pourtant parfaitement évidente : il les interrompait à un moment crucial ! Et ça, pas deux fois. Et pas alors qu'Edward était chaud comme la braise.

Non, vraiment, sa main ne suffirait pas à digérer cette ultime déception.

« Mon frère n'est pas là », l'informa Edward en s'essuyant les lèvres d'un revers de main, un peu gêné d'être vu en pleine lumière dans cet état. « J'ai fait attention. On a la maison pour nous.

\- Oh. »

Envy lui retourna un sourire ravi.

« Ça, ça me plaît.

\- Et tu sais ce qui pourrait te plaire encore plus ? » lança Edward, étrangement joueur. « Ça ~ »

Envy sentit brusquement le genou droit d'Edward se replier et frotter son entrejambe. Surpris, l'homonculus ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa crevette était drôlement entreprenante.

« Où as-tu appris ça ? » s'enquit-il dans un souffle en laissant Edward continuer son manège avec _plaisir_.

« Dans les livres dans lesquels tu me reproches de passer mon temps ~ » répliqua Edward en haussant un sourcil, un joli sourire en coin illuminant son visage angélique.

« Et qu'as-tu appris d'autre dedans, alchimiste ? » souffla l'homonculus aux pupilles tout à coup rétractées. Il allait mettre à l'épreuve les connaissances dont Edward semblait si prompt à se vanter via une petite interro surprise ~ « Convaincs-moi de la stupidité de mes reproches. Vas-y ! » Il ouvrit grand les bras en guise d'invitation. « Je t'attends. »

Edward se redressa aussitôt. Le regard brillant d'une flamme nouvelle, il demanda :

« C'est un défi ?

\- Peut-être ~

\- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. »

Il souleva d'un coup le haut de l'androgyne et se pencha. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son mamelon droit, qu'il se mit à sucer tendrement. Si Envy n'avait pas eu de fierté mal placée à défendre, il en aurait gémi. Mais il ne fit pas ce plaisir à son chibi et resta obstinément silencieux, quoi qu'il ne put empêcher son souffle de s'accélérer. Edward avait beau être complètement inexpérimenté, il se montrait drôlement audacieux. Ce que le brun ne savait cependant pas, c'était que le plus jeune était en réalité dans tous ses états… et loin d'être aussi sûr de lui que ce qu'il affichait. Il essayait juste de le cacher de son mieux pour ne pas gâcher ce moment et se montrer digne de ce partenaire qui, il le savait pertinemment, avait à son actif une liste longue comme le bras d'aventures et de coups d'un soir ; de quoi mettre la pression à n'importe qui. Alors lui, qui s'aventurait pour la première fois en des terres si inconnues… Il était loin d'être rassuré. Mais il ne démériterait pas ! Il refusait de le céder en quoi que ce fût à tous ceux qui avaient partagé des moments intimes avec Envy ou d'être comparé à eux. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il voulait que tout soit parfait et que-… !

« Ouch ! » s'exclama soudainement l'homonculus en lui agrippant la tête. « Hep, hep, petite crevette… Doucement, avec tes dents. C'est sensible. »

Edward le regarda par en-dessous, penaud, son mamelon toujours en bouche.

Envy se fit violence pour ne pas lui faire goûter autre chose d'emblée. Parce que ce regard… ! Rah ! Ça aurait dû être interdit par la loi, ce genre d'expression ! Encore que la loi, il s'en contrefichait pas mal et que même s'il y en avait eu une, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée d'Edward… Edward qui, embarrassé, décrocha ses lèvres gourmandes de ce qu'elles tenaient et murmura :

« Désolé. Je me suis un peu trop emballé.

\- Ce n'est pas un mal », le rassura Envy en caressant sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était douce ! « C'est juste qu'il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes petits crocs. Ils ont tendance à attaquer tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

\- Et bientôt ta langue si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'embêter ! » menaça Edward en lui poinçonnant doucement le mamelon pour la forme. Mais avant qu'il ne se remît à le sucer, Envy s'écarta subrepticement. « Attends un peu. »

Un éclair rouge crépita.

Le haut de l'homonculus et ses mitaines disparurent comme par magie. Il commenta :

« Ce sera bien plus pratique comme ça.

\- C'est vrai. Mais ça me donne d'autres idées ~

\- Oh, vraiment ? Lesquelles ?

\- Celle-ci, par exemple. »

À la grande surprise d'Envy, Edward lui agrippa la taille et le fit basculer d'un coup sur le matelas, sur le dos… et sous lui. Ni une, ni deux, il se mit à son tour à cheval sur lui et, son séant confortablement posé sur les hanches du brun, se pencha à nouveau pour continuer son attention. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, il fit aller sa langue taquine à d'autres endroits, retraçant les contours des pectoraux et des abdominaux saillants de l'androgyne. Il savait que c'était de la triche, ce corps d'éphèbe, mais on pourrait au moins reconnaître à Envy d'avoir du goût : il s'était choisi une apparence sublime ; une apparence qu'il avait cru ne pas être capable d'apprécier au début tant le fait de se découvrir une attirance pour un homme l'avait perturbé et tant il avait essayé de rejeter cet état de fait… Mais une apparence qu'il avait finalement appris à aimer. Objectivement, de toute façon, Envy était beau. Il n'avait plus eu qu'à le reconnaître subjectivement… et à apprécier la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un compagnon aussi sexy.

Il sentit la main d'Envy s'agripper à ses cheveux.

Il aimait.

Edward, heureux, s'enhardit : il frotta instinctivement ses hanches à celles d'Envy en de longs mouvements appuyés. Au travers de son pantalon de pyjama pourtant épais et de son caleçon, il sentit son membre heurter quelque chose de dur, sous le short d'Envy. Le jeune alchimiste n'était pas assez candide pour ne pas comprendre ce que c'était. Il rougit d'autant plus, mais essaya de ne pas laisser la gêne prendre le pas sur sa concentration. Il ne voulait pas être jugé.

Il était maître de la situation.

Tout du moins le croyait-il.

« … ! »

Il sursauta en sentant tout à coup la main droite d'Envy se glisser sous l'élastique bien lâche de son pantalon un peu trop grand pour lui. Edward cessa aussitôt de redessiner son torse avec sa langue et s'écarta violemment.

« Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-il en agrippant aussitôt le poignet de cette main baladeuse.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? » le questionna l'androgyne dans un petit rire. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie de découvrir le corps de l'autre ~ » susurra-t-il. Il extirpa sagement sa main du pantalon… Mais simplement pour mieux en agripper les bords et le baisser d'un seul coup.

Edward, en voyant le tissu glisser sur ses hanches et lui arriver à mi-cuisses, paniqua. Il tapa sur la main impérieuse de son amant.

« Hey ! HEY ! Stop ! N-… ! »

Il se tut aussitôt en voyant le regard incompréhensif d'Envy qui s'était figé lui aussi.

« ''Stop'' ? » répéta-t-il, perturbé. « Faut que tu m'expliques.

\- J… Je… C'est que… » s'embrouilla Edward. Il replaça son pantalon dans des gestes maladroits. Merde. Il perdait ses moyens. Son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait vite, mais… Mais ! Il n'était pas prêt à se montrer nu, comme ça, d'un coup ! En pleine lumière, en plus ?! Il… Il… Il était gêné. Il n'arrivait pas. « … » Une angoisse palpable se peignit sur son visage juvénile. Et elle ne fit que s'accroître à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de l'image pitoyable qu'il renvoyait à ce partenaire expérimenté.

Envy allait se moquer. Il allait lui envoyer une remarque bien sentie sur son attitude de vierge effarouchée. Il allait le comparer aux autres. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant, même lorsqu'ils avaient dormi ensemble et qu'il avait repoussé maintes fois ses avances, mais il le faisait très certainement en ce moment. Il en était sûr ! Il le lisait dans ses yeux, et… et… !

Edward se raidit et se mordit sauvagement la lèvre inférieure, tremblant de tout son corps.

Il préférait encore la fuite que d'être confronté à son incompétence et à sa nullité.

Il esquissa un geste pour descendre de sur Envy.

L'homonculus le retint.

« Hey ! Où tu vas ?

\- … ! »

Edward détourna la tête. Il garda le silence.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait su que dire.

Il se sentait con.

« Chibi ? »

Envy se redressa et se pencha pour capter son regard.

Edward regretta de ne pas être une chouette et de ne pouvoir tourner sa tête à cent quatre-vingt degrés : Envy finit par capter son regard humide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? »

Ses pupilles étaient rétractées.

Il voyait tout.

L'excitation. Mais, avant tout : le stress. De chaque pore d'Edward exsudait une peur sourde qu'il ne comprenait pas. De quoi avait-il peur, enfin ? De lui ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La question était posée d'une voix encore rauque de désir. Il avouait qu'il avait un mal fou à le refréner, et le comportement contradictoire d'Edward n'était pas pour y aider. Mais il se fit violence pour se concentrer sur le soudain mal-être du plus jeune plutôt que sur son bas-ventre en feu.

« Je… » commença Edward, hésitant. Il avait du mal à se reprendre. « Tu vas te moquer », asséna-t-il finalement.

« Peut-être bien, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasses, on n'en saura jamais rien ! »

Edward soupira et lui adressa un regard tant réprobateur que désabusé. C'était bien Envy, ça. Il n'était pas du genre à vous rassurer : il ne savait même pas le faire, en fait ; il ne l'avait jamais appris.

« Je... » tenta Edward, avant d'inspirer brusquement pour se donner du courage et sortir d'un coup : « Je ne me suis jamais montré nu devant personne. Ça me stresse. »

Envy cligna des yeux.

Avec son tact légendaire, il répondit, perplexe :

« Ton frère t'a déjà vu nu.

\- Mais ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Bah pourquoi ?

\- Le contexte, Envy ! Le _contexte_!

\- Oh. C'est que ça ? Tu sais, des humains nus, j'en ai vu des tonnes. »

Edward s'envoya une facepalm. Parfois, Envy était un bulot. OUI. Un BULOT. Parfaitement.

« _Justement_.

\- ''Justement'' quoi ? T'es pas le premier et-…

\- Je serai pas le dernier ?

\- Euh…

\- C'est ce que t'allais dire, non ?

\- Non… ?

\- C'est ça. Tu l'as pensé très fort, alors.

\- Oui, bon, d'accord ! Mais tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on réfléchisse _maintenant_ à ce qu'implique la différence entre nos espérances de vie respectives ? Ça peut pas attendre demain, au moins ? » Il rajouta, un peu vexé d'être critiqué de la sorte : « Et puis c'est pas cool de me balancer ça alors que tu sais très bien que c'est la première fois que je reste avec quelqu'un aussi longtemps. »

Edward s'apaisa. Envy avait dit « quelqu'un » ; pas « un humain » comme il en avait pris la sale habitude à force d'années de solitude et de fréquentation d'homonculi peu soucieux des espèces autres que la leur.

« C'est vrai », concéda Edward, repentant. Il lui prenait la tête pour des bêtises simplement car il se sentait mal et trouvait dans l'attaque sa meilleure défense. Mais objectivement, c'était minable, de l'attaquer là-dessus. Surtout maintenant.

Envy l'observa : Edward semblait vraiment perturbé. Pourtant… Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas le courage de le lui avouer, mais même s'il ne pouvait encore lui promettre une éternité de fidélité… Il aurait pu la lui jurer pour toute sa petite vie d'humain tant il l'appréciait. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas ! Fallait pas pousser non plus. Il avait sa fierté, lui aussi. Mal placée, certes, mais fierté quand même. Et jurer fidélité l'aurait fait se sentir con. Alors non.

 _Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser fort_.

« ... »

Il embrassa doucement le plus jeune. En réponse, Edward murmura :

« Désolé. Je passe mes nerfs sur toi.

\- Tes nerfs ?

\- Mon stress, si tu préfères.

\- Mais pourquoi t'es stressé ? »

La tournure plus calme que prenait enfin la discussion engagea davantage Edward à se confier. C'était stupide de se monter le bourrichon tout seul dans son coin alors qu'Envy faisait preuve, comme rarement, d'une oreille attentive. Ou semi-attentive, peut-être : il sentait toujours sous ses fesses quelque chose de bien dur et de bien présent. Il ne savait pas trop où se situait vraiment l'attention d'Envy, mais une partie de celle-ci était au moins tournée vers son état, puisqu'il s'en inquiétait. Il pouvait au moins se dire ça.

Il déclara :

« Parce que tu as eu plein d'aventures. Toi. »

Envy éclata de rire.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ?! » s'amusa-t-il avant de voir le regard de franc mécontentement de son petit lion. « Pardon, pardon... » s'excusa-t-il en essuyant une larme qui avait perlé au coin de son œil. « C'est juste que c'est complètement débile !

\- C'est toi qui es débile », grogna Edward, vexé.

« Et toi, sacrément susceptible », observa l'androgyne en lui pinçant brièvement le nez pour l'enquiquiner. « Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais t'attribuer une note sur dix pour ta façon d'embrasser, de lécher, de gémir ou quoi et comparer ça avec mes précédents partenaires ? Que si tu me suces et que tu n'avales pas, t'auras un malus ? Que je vais comparer la taille de ta b-…

\- J'AI COMPRIS L'IDÉE ! » s'exclama Edward en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche. « Bordel, Envy, je sais que le romantisme est un concept qui t'est totalement étranger, mais c'est trop te demander de faire un effort ?! »

Envy lui fit écarter sa main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Il rit.

« Je suis peut-être une quiche question romantisme, mais tu peux pas dire : je sais comment faire pour te déstresser ~ » chuchota-t-il, malicieux.

Edward comprit le manège d'Envy.

Effectivement. Sa vulgarité, qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui reprocher, s'était montrée pour une fois utile : son petit cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal ; ses muscles n'étaient plus crispés.

« Tu es bête », conclut Edward. Mais le ton était doux.

« Et surexcité. Tu as d'autres complexes qu'on peut résoudre tant qu'on y est, ou on peut continuer ?

\- On peut continuer, MAIS ! » Edward se pencha sur le côté… et éteignit la lumière.

« EH ?! » Ce fut au tour d'Envy de protester. « Mais pourquoi tu éteinds ?! » s'indigna-t-il, prêt à rallumer. Edward lui tapa sur la main. « Mais on va pas faire ça dans le noir !

\- Si. »

Edward lui attrapa la tête et l'embrassa.

Il allait faire taire cette bouche. Et prouver à cet amant atypique qu'il pouvait surpasser les autres. Tous les autres. Et de très loin.

L'obscurité serait son alliée dans cette ambitieuse entreprise.

Ses doutes partiellement dissipés et enveloppé du manteau rassurant de la nuit, Edward laissa son esprit pragmatique et son instinct reprendre la main. Il savait faire. Il connaissait la théorie ; plus qu'à l'appliquer. Ses sens, de plus, s'éveillaient déjà.

D'autres en étaient passés par là.

À lui de trouver son chemin, et d'y entraîner son amant.

« … ! »

Il l'embrassa lascivement, ondulant sur les hanches du brun au milieu desquelles son membre, même au travers du tissu, lui semblait vibrer de désir.

Envy.

Sa chaleur. Son odeur. Son contact.

Il avait envie de lui. Beaucoup.

Lui non plus ne pouvait plus attendre.

Edward le fit s'allonger en appuyant une paume autoritaire sur son torse. Embrassa celui-ci de haut en bas, le mordillant par endroits ; le marquant à d'autres. Il savait que c'était vain ; que les suçons s'effaceraient aussi vite les empreintes sur le sable fin lorsqu'elles étaient livrées aux caprices de la mer houleuse. Mais qu'importait. Il clamerait ce corps sien.

Envy haleta bruyamment.

Edward sentit que c'était le bon moment.

D'une caresse, il incita Envy à s'installer confortablement au centre du lit. L'homonculus, appréciant la hardiesse de son partenaire, s'exécuta. Edward agrippa sa jupe-short et la lui fit lentement retirer. Il en profita pour embarquer les chaussetières dans la foulée et butina de baisers le tibia de son partenaire. Il faisait noir, mais la Lune, vicieuse, passait quand même au travers des rideaux. Pas bête, la crevette s'était placée dos à elle. Envy, en revanche… Était complètement exposé. Splendide, dans le plus simple appareil.

Et divinement bien foutu.

Bon, par contre, Edward ne s'était pas attendu à… cette taille-là.

« Vache », ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher en louchant sur la virilité de l'homonculus, dressée contre son bas-ventre et gorgée de désir.

Ce… C'était… La première fois qu'il voyait un autre sexe que le sien. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Et ça lui donnait aussi quelques raisons de complexer, par la même occasion.

« Eh ouais ~ » s'enorgueillit Envy. « C'est ça, l'avantage de pouvoir choisir », se vanta-t-il éhontément avant de… se prendre en main ?!

« Ben vas-y, te gêne pas, surtout ! » souligna Edward, choqué.

Envy haussa un sourcil intéressé et amusé et accepta l'invitation, pas gêné pour un sou :

« D'accord ~ »

Il se masturba allègrement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, heureux de l'effet qu'il avait sur son chibi bien prude ~

Edward hallucina en voyant qu'Envy ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'il se frottait… Et que, plus incroyable encore : son membre gagnait encore un ou deux centimètres.

« Mais ça suffit ! » s'exclama le jeune alchimiste, affolé. Il appuya sur la main de son amant pour le faire cesser. Il n'était pas complètement dressé ?! C'était quoi, ce délire ?! Il devait déjà faire dix-huit bons centimètres !? « Je dois prendre ça en bouche, après, je te signale !

\- Ah ? » s'étonna Envy, plus qu'intéressé. « Pourquoi après ? Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Edward resta comme deux ronds de flan.

Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, c'était possible aussi.

« Promets-moi que c'est ta taille maximum.

\- Disons que je suis dressé au max, si c'est ta question. Mais je n'ai pas de ''maximum'' ~

\- Arrête donc de crâner.

\- Nan ~ »

Il agrippa les cheveux d'Edward pour le faire se pencher sur lui et lui vola un baiser. Il souffla au travers de celui-ci :

« Et si tu me montrais le fruit de tes recherches, monsieur l'alchimiste ? »

Edward lui envoya une pichenette sur le front, malgré sa gêne : en l'attirant à lui, Envy l'avait carrément forcé à s'asseoir sur son sexe. C'était hautement perturbant. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter !

« Tu vas voir ! »

Il se replaça correctement, fixant toujours la Chose.

Hm.

Il fanfaronnait, mais en attendant… C'était quand même la première fois qu'ils poussaient les préliminaires aussi loin et que l'imminence de l'acte se faisait sentir. Il était un peu désorienté : c'était sa première fellation ; un sacré défi ! Il rougit rien qu'à y penser, d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'Envy ne voyait rien ; ou pas grand-chose, en tout cas.

 _Allez. Suffit de le gober. Ça a rien de sorcier !_ se lança-t-il intérieurement pour s'encourager.

Edward se pencha et se stoppa, tout de suite moins sûr de lui. Bon. Procéder par étapes. Déjà… Attraper. Il entoura de ses doigts le membre tendu de son amant. Premier constat alarmant : ils en faisaient à peine le tour.

« T'abuses », gourmanda-t-il Envy avec une petite moue.

L'homonculus lui retourna un haussement d'épaules amusé et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Plus nonchalant, tu meurs. Mais Edward le prit comme une provocation directe : il allait lui retirer ce sourire suffisant de sa face sans plus tarder.

Il allait le faire crier de plaisir.

Il se pencha et essaya de retrouver son calme. D'analyser la situation. De se fier aux sensations.

Il se concentra sur la peau palpitante du sexe de son partenaire au creux de sa paume ; sur la chaleur dont il irradiait ; sur sa forme, plus marquée que celle du sien ; sur son étonnante douceur, qui contrastait avec celle des poils drus qui le surmontaient et que lui ne possédait pas encore complètement. Sur toutes ces choses qui faisait d'Envy ce qu'il était, jusque dans les endroits les plus intimes de son corps, et qui le rendaient si différent de lui.

Edward esquissa quelques mouvements.

Envy gémit.

Il eut envie d'entendre plus.

Le blond approcha ses lèvres du pénis de son partenaire, passa quelques coups de langue timides sous le dessous pour s'échauffer puis, après de longues secondes d'une pudique hésitation, goba finalement le gland ; avec réserve tout d'abord ; avec avidité au bout de quelques fois.

Commencèrent les premiers mouvements.

Le goût d'Envy lui emplit rapidement la bouche. C'était une odeur musquée qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà connu, mais qui restait terriblement enivrante. Car cette odeur, c'était Envy. C'était lui. Et ça lui plaisait.

« … ! »

Bien vite, l'adolescent prit confiance en lui et se risqua à augmenter la cadence. Le corps d'Envy frémissait sous le sien ; sa main, passée dans ses cheveux, lui pressait la tête de temps à autres pour marquer le rythme. Chacune de ses réactions était un signe de plus à suivre. Elles le remerciaient ; le guidaient. Edward n'avait qu'à répondre à leur appel.

« … ~ »

Le blond prit soudainement un peu plus loin son amant.

L'homonculus jura de plaisir.

Edward ne voulut pas manquer son expression.

Il leva les yeux… et crut jouir tant l'androgyne était beau à cet instant : le dos arqué, l'une de ses mains agrippée dans ses cheveux et l'autre à la couette, le visage couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les yeux fermement clos, les lèvres entrouvertes en une expression de pur plaisir… Il était un tableau vivant.

L'alchimiste voulait plus.

Il continua ses mouvements avec application, comprenant peu à peu comment réguler sa respiration au gré de ceux-ci. Mine de rien, c'était plus compliqué et éprouvant que ce qu'il s'était figuré. Mais ce qu'il pouvait dire était que, visiblement, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal : à voir ses réactions, Envy semblait plutôt satisfait de sa prestation. Tant mieux. Néanmoins… Au bout de cinq longues minutes où Envy crut frôler l'orgasme plusieurs fois, Edward se recula pour reprendre son souffle – et car sa nuque et sa mâchoire fatiguaient un peu, il l'avouait. Il rougit en voyant qu'un petit filet de bave, reliant toujours ses lèvres débutantes au sexe fier de l'androgyne, le suivit. Il l'essuya précipitamment, mais ne put éviter la remarque :

« Haha. Tu es mignon ~ »

Envy le regardait. Charmé.

« Et sacrément doué pour un débutant. T'as appris ça dans les livres, aussi ?

\- Non. Avec toi ~

\- Eh ben si je sais pas quoi faire de ma très longue vive et que je m'ennuie à un moment, j'envisagerai de me reconvertir dans l'enseignement. Parce que je suis plutôt bon prof, apparemment ~ »

Edward rit. Enfin, il se sentait plus détendu. Et, il devait l'avouer… Il était plutôt content ! Il avait su se montrer à la hauteur, et correctement ! Il… C'était… La première fois. Et même s'il avait beaucoup appréhendé, hésité, tortillé… Il devait avouer qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir franchi un cap. Même s'il en restait encore beaucoup… Ce premier était très important pour lui. Car découvrir un autre corps que le sien… Partager quelque chose comme ça avec la personne qu'il aimait… C'était… Troublant. Troublant et excitant.

Son pantalon était serré.

Envy le remarqua.

« Dis voir, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un peu d'aide ? » Le plus âgé se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis et le caressa longuement. Il lui fit même quelques guilis dans le dos. « Est-ce que cette fois-ci, je vais pouvoir t'enlever ce maudit pantalon ? »

Edward sentit comme Envy se pressait contre lui.

Lui aussi voulait voir.

Il ne put pas le lui refuser : il acquiesça timidement et fit poser à Envy sa main sur son pantalon.

« Je suis prêt. »

Envy l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains, elles, baissèrent, cette fois-ci, pantalon et boxer d'un coup. Il sentit l'adolescent frémir contre lui. Son corps nu et magnifique se révéla à ses yeux qu'Edward ignorait nyctalopes. Car oui, l'alchimiste avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur son partenaire ; mais cela, il ne le saurait pas ce soir.

« … ! »

Envy se recula.

Il se sentit bander un peu plus.

« Tu es beau. »

Il caressa ce flanc enfin débarrassé de tout tissu, des côtes jusqu'aux hanches ; cette cuisse éprouvée par un traumatisme indicible et, enfin, ce pénis bien plus petit que le sien, mais adorable. Un peu comme tout, chez Edward.

« Maintenant, tu n'auras plus d'excuse pour qu'on ne prenne pas de douche ensemble... » se réjouit Envy, lascif, en commençant à frotter son amant d'une main experte.

Edward haleta et… gémit. Enfin.

Envy lui mordilla l'oreille.

« Encore. »

Il augmenta la cadence, calant sa main de libre au niveau des reins de sa proie encore mal dressée : Edward avait la fâcheuse manie de se reculer dès qu'il esquissait le moindre mouvement. Sauf que non. Envy ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir comme la crevette qu'il était : il lui ferait subir ce délicieux supplice jusqu'au bout.

« Att… Attends ! Attends ! » supplia bien vite Edward, agrippé à lui avec ses vilaines petites griffes. « Envy !

\- Non, je n'attends pas ~

\- Si ! Envy ! »

Edward lui poinçonna la joue. Envy, surpris, s'écarta, non sans émettre un grognement d'agacement.

« At… Attends… S'il te plaît… » bafouilla le plus jeune. « J… Je... »

Il baissa la tête, gêné.

Envy comprit rapidement.

« Déjà ?!

\- Oui ! »

L'homonculus écarta aussitôt sa main. Fiouh. Un peu plus et il le faisait craquer. Non pas que cela l'aurait dérangé, mais il avait d'autres plans en tête, et faire jouir Edward avant le début du véritable fun n'en faisait absolument pas partie. Peut-être, quand ils se connaîtraient davantage, pourrait-il sans crainte l'amener au septième ciel une première fois lors des préliminaires, et une seconde… après ~ Mais ignorant la capacité de récupération de son nouveau partenaire, Envy préférait appliquer la célèbre maxime : prudence est mère de sûreté. En tout cas, ce qu'il pouvait déjà constater était que :

« T'es un rapide, quand même.

\- Ça va. Je sais. »

Edward était tout penaud. Mais Envy ne put lui tenir rigueur du ton un peu sec employé : après tout, il avait en contrepartie une vue plongeante sur quelque chose de terriblement humide.

« Ça t'a plu, en tout cas ~ »

Edward lui envoya une tape nerveuse. Envy ne l'esquiva pas : il l'avait cherchée. Toutefois… Les jeux d'enfants avaient assez duré. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il commença à chuchoter d'une voix lascive :

« Chibi… Tu…

\- Ah ! Attends ! »

Envy prit un air outré. Edward lui avait pourri son groove. Et il ne put même pas s'en indigner, puisque le plus jeune détala sous son nez comme un lapin, pour foncer la tête la première vers la table de chevet. Envy, hautement intrigué, suivit du regard son amant, sans pour autant bouger de sa place confortable. Il aimait bien être au milieu de ce lit king size. Il se sentait un peu comme le souverain de ce petit espace clos qu'était la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, petite crevette ? ~ » s'enquit-il en profitant de sa nyctalopie pour se rincer l'œil : il pouvait admirer les petites bourses de son amant danser au clair de lune. Et il devait avouer que c'était tout aussi sensuel que rigolo. Mais ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait un peu plus haut… ~ Ah ! Si seulement Edward avait pu se pencher juste… Oh oui, _juste_ un peu plus. Oh. Il se serait masturbé comme jamais.

« J'ai ! » clama le plus jeune, inconscient du spectacle qu'il offrait car croyant, à tort, être protégé par l'obscurité ambiante. Il revint vers l'androgyne puis, embarrassé… révéla ce qu'il avait dans les mains : la petite bouteille en verre de plus tôt.

Envy s'étonna :

« Du lubrifiant ? Mais tu penses vraiment à tout, dis donc ~

\- Ben oui... » avoua, gêné mais surpris, le petit alchimiste. « Comment on ferait, sans ?

\- Ha ha ! Tu es trop mignon ~ » le taquina Envy en l'embrassant sur la pommette.

« Mais c'est une vraie question ! Tu comptais vraiment le faire sans ? » paniqua Edward.

« Ben non. Tu sais, chibi, y a un super truc qui s'appelle ''salive'' et qui marche tout aussi bien.

\- C'est même pas vrai. Y a rien qui marche mieux que ce truc- _là_.

\- Moui. Bon. Admettons. Mais tu sauras désormais qu'avec la salive, ça fonctionne aussi. C'est juste un peu plus long, quoi.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes l'impro, toi, hein », le sermonna Edward en ouvrant la bouteille pour… en verser sur ses doigts ?!

« Euh, chibi ? » l'arrêta Envy en attrapant le flacon, quelque peu déconcerté. « Tu sais, vaut mieux que je le fasse, moi.

\- Eh ? » Edward essaya de garder son bien, mais Envy le lui ôta des mains. « Hey ! Mais rends-le moi !

\- Tch tch tch. Dis donc, petite crevette, c'est bien d'être sûr de soi, mais prends pas trop la confiance quand même juste parce que t'as pas trop mal réussi ta première fellation. Là, tu vas te faire te mal.

\- ''Me'' faire mal ?

\- Laisse faire l'expert », assura Envy en commençant à faire couler sur le bout de ses doigts l'épais liquide.

Edward l'arrêta à son tour.

« Mais laisse-moi faire ! Pourquoi je peux pas ?!

\- Je viens de te le dire : tu vas te blesser. Et quoique j'avoue que le spectacle me plairait grandement, on verra ça quand tu seras un peu plus expérimenté, d'accord ?

\- Pas d'accord ! »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il lui arracha le flacon de force, en fit couler une dose généreuse sur ses doigts puis, d'un geste sûr, fit s'allonger Envy. Il se coucha sur lui et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses.

L'homonculus cligna des yeux, halluciné.

« T'inquiète pas, je vais y aller doucement », promit le plus jeune. « Tu me dis si je te fais mal, hein… »

Euh ? Pardon ?

Envy douta un instant.

L'instant qui suffit à Edward pour appuyer ses doigts contre son intimité avec l'air aussi concentré que lorsqu'il lisait ses livres d'alchimie. Sauf que là, c'était de sexe qu'il s'agissait, et vraisemblablement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas tooooouut à fait saisi.

« WOH ! »

Un éclair rouge crépita entre les jambes de l'homonculus.

Edward comprit rapidement qu'Envy avait tout simplement… gommé son intimité.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua-t-il, vexé. C'était pas du jeu ! « Tu me fais quoi, là ?

\- Ce que je fais ? Je sauve mon cul, sale petit opportuniste !

\- Mais… !

\- Y'a pas de ''mais'' qui tienne ! T'as cru quoi, au juste ?!

\- Mais quoi ?! »

Envy le repoussa un peu brusquement. Edward poussa une exclamation de surprise et bascula en arrière, se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air. Envy en profita pour se remettre correctement assis et toisa son élève – cancre, aurait-il dû dire – d'un mauvais œil. Ok. Il s'était demandé pourquoi le petit blond s'était marqué sur l'avant-bras : _Faire des mouvements en ciseaux_. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant.

« T'es pas chié, toi », gronda-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescent qui se redressait à son tour, scandalisé par le traitement reçu. « Tu t'es cru où ? D'où tu grimpes sur moi ?

\- J'ai pas le droit ?

\- Certainement pas ! »

Envy croisa les bras.

Edward, renfrogné, l'imita, et demanda :

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas valide, comme argument.

\- J'm'en cogne. Il est amplement suffisant.

\- Non, parce que moi, je comprends plus rien ! » s'énerva Edward. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les essuyer de la substance qui les couvrait. « Tu… Tu… C'est bien toi qui n'a pas cessé de me répéter que tu avais envie de moi, les dernières semaines, non ? Alors quoi ?

\- Alors, monsieur le génie, ça voulait dire que ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de te prendre ; pas que je te donne mon aval pour me glisser ta _nouille_ à des endroits incongrus ! »

Edward plissa les yeux.

« Ça, c'était bas, monsieur le tricheur.

\- C'est monsieur mauvais joueur qui me fait la leçon ?

\- Mais je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse : pourquoi _moi_ , j'ai pas le droit ?

\- Parce que ta place à toi, c'est _en-dessous_.

\- Ben voyons ! Et qui a décrété ça ?

\- Moi.

\- Sans dec'.

\- Et ça restera comme ça.

\- Et si moi, j'ai envie d'être au-dessus _aussi_ ?

\- Alors c'est un problème.

\- Pas forcément : on pourrait alterner », suggéra Edward, plus soucieux de trouver un compromis que d'argumenter cinq cents ans avec la tête de mule qu'était Envy.

« ''Alterner'' ? » se moqua Envy. « Et puis quoi, encore ?

\- Moi, je trouve ça plus juste. Chacun son tour.

\- Je vais pas jouer mon cul à la roulette russe. Si t'as envie d'enculer quelqu'un, ce sera pas moi, j'te le certifie. »

Edward lui balança son bas de pyjama en pleine tête et accompagna ce magnifique lancer d'un :

« On dit ''sodomiser'', quand on est poli.

\- Ouais, ben j'ai pas envie d'être poli !

\- Parce que tu sais que je suis mal à l'aise, après. Et ça, encore une fois, ça s'appelle tricher ! »

Edward était plus qu'agacé, mais essaya de se calmer. C'était stupide de se disputer pour un quiproquo. Ils pouvaient régler ça en adultes. Il en était sûr. Ou presque.

« Tu sais, c'est assez vexant, ce que tu me dis. C'est pas parce que je suis débutant…

\- Puceau », corrigea Envy. Exprès.

« Si tu veux. » Edward préféra ne pas relever. Il n'attendait _que_ ça. « … Que je vais forcément mal m'y prendre ! Je… sais comment faire.

\- T'as hésité.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si !

\- D'accord ! Mais c'est normal ! Je sais comment faire mais j'ai juste besoin de… de pratiquer un peu, voilà ! » se défendit Edward, perturbé.

« Donc tu sais pas, quoi.

\- Et je saurai pas plus si tu ne me laisses pas essayer. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence.

Un ange passa.

« C'est moi qui vais au-dessus », insista Envy, au grand dam d'Edward.

« Mais pourquoi tu veux même pas me donner ma chance ?!

\- Parce que c'est moi l'aîné et le plus expérimenté. Et que c'est comme ça.

\- J'trouve ça injuste », grommela Edward.

Il se tassa sur lui-même, les bras toujours croisés, et se mit à bouder.

Un silence.

Et une atmosphère passée de chaude à électrique.

Aucun des deux ne voulait ni lâcher l'affaire, ni soutenir le regard de l'autre. Ce qui, compte tenu de leurs érections respectives – qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'attiser par de petits coups d'œil furtifs lancés à l'autre –, était relativement ridicule. Mais des deux, c'était Edward le plus attristé. Sa première fois virait au cauchemar. Alors qu'il avait envisagé tous les cas de figure, qu'il avait paré à toutes les éventualités et s'était bien préparé… Envy, encore une fois, le faisait tout remettre en question. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la situation s'était instantanément envenimée, et qu'au lieu de passer un bon moment, ils se faisaient la tête.

Tout ça pour une stupide histoire de place.

C'était nul.

« … »

Edward se rapprocha d'Envy avec une petite mine.

Il ne voulait pas finir la soirée, qui avait si bien commencé, sur une note aussi déplorable que celle-ci. Déjà, car ce n'était vraiment pas agréable ; ensuite, car il sentait qu'après ce fiasco mémorable, il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de vivre une première fois avec Envy. Et ça, c'était inenvisageable.

« Écoute, Envy…

\- Hm ? »

Bon. Au moins, il l'écoutait.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. »

Il se colla à lui avec précaution, histoire de tester le terrain. Il était favorable, car Envy le laissa faire – non sans serrer les cuisses. On savait jamais. Et car Edward n'était pas non plus de ces joueurs irréprochables, il regarda Envy par en-dessous, bien conscient de son petit effet, et demanda :

« On joue ça à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? »

Envy manqua de s'étrangler.

« QUOI ?

\- S'il te plaît ! Comme ça, on laisse le hasard décider. »

 _Enfin, le ''hasard''. Un ''hasard'' qui s'appelle ''je suis super bon à ce jeu et pas toi''._

Mais ça, Envy n'était pas obligé de le savoir ~

« Je sens l'entourloupe.

\- Pas du tout ! » nia Edward d'une petite voix innocente. « On fait ça en trois manches, comme ça, chacun a une chance de se rattraper. Ça te va ? »

Envy resta silencieux un instant.

Et, étonnamment, sourit.

« Allez, pourquoi pas. Ça me va.

\- … ! »

Edward, malgré tout le talent qu'il avait déployé, devait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Envy cédât si rapidement. Mais tant mieux ! ~ Il était content qu'ils eussent trouvé une solution à l'amiable. Chacun y trouvait son compte. Et surtout lui mais ça, Envy ne pouvait pas le savoir.

« Bon ! On se met là… et là ! » indiqua-t-il en désignant des emplacements qui leur permettraient, grâce à la faible lueur de la lune, de voir les gestes de l'autre.

Envy s'exécuta avec une docilité surprenante. Il prit place face à Edward, assis en tailleur avec une assurance monstre. Entre ses jambes, son sexe dressé saluait encore la prouesse de son amant. Et vu le sourire plaqué sur le visage de l'androgyne, il comptait bien en jouer pour perturber l'adolescent. Mais Envy était mal tombé ! Edward, lorsqu'il était question d'un jeu, et d'un jeu qu'il fallait gagner, savait faire preuve d'une concentration inouïe.

« Prêt ? » demanda l'alchimiste en s'asseyant face à lui, en seiza – et en attrapant un bout de couette pour la rabattre sur son sexe, qu'Envy fixait un peu trop à son goût.

« Prêt ~ »

Chacun plaça sa main derrière lui.

Envy haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois, l'air suffisant et un sourire en coin ostensiblement dirigé vers son adversaire. Une provocation, à n'en pas douter.

 _Tu vas voir…_

« Pierre, feuille… CISEAUX ! »

Chacun abattit son poing.

Des ciseaux pour Edward ; une pierre pour Envy.

1 à 0.

Edward fit une sacrée tête.

« Tu ressembles à une petite tortue constipée », souligna Envy, prêt à s'esclaffer.

« La ''petite'' tortue te merde et va te faire ravaler ta victoire en deux-deux », gronda rageusement le plus petit. Rah ! BON ! Pas grave. Pas grave. Ça arrivait. Mais il allait remporter la prochaine manche. Et la suivante ! C'était sûr. « Bon ! Prêt ? »

Chacun cacha de nouveau son poing.

Envy lui décocha un sourire encore plus arrogant.

Edward lui retourna une grimace de défi.

« Pierre, feuille… CISEAUX ! »

Edward redoubla de vitesse, comme s'il portait un coup d'estoc.

Des ciseaux pour Edward ; une feuille pour Envy.

1 à 1.

« AHA ! » s'écria l'alchimiste. « Égalité !

\- Autrement dit, la dernière manche sera décisive ~ » notifia Envy d'une voix guillerette. « Et, si l'on va plus loin, on peut même dire que tes petites fesses seront bientôt à moi ! »

Edward le trouva bien sûr de lui, mais se contenta pour toute réponse d'un :

« Compte là-dessus, va. »

Il devait se concentrer.

Il ne devait pas perdre.

Chacun se mit en position.

Edward sentit le stress monter d'un cran. Envy, lui, était parfaitement calme et n'avait pas quitté son sourire.

« Prêt ? »

Envy se pourlécha les babines. Edward lui lança un regard noir.

« Pierre, feuille… CISEAUX ! »

Un poing pour Edward ; une main tendue pour Envy.

2 à 1.

« Feuille », annonça Envy, la bouche en cœur.

Il se pencha et susurra à l'oreille de son partenaire :

« Je l'emporte ~

\- NAN ! » hurla Edward en le repoussant pour se tordre sur les draps comme un enfant. Mauvais joueur ? Complètement. « J'suis sûr que t'as triché !

\- Mais pas du tout. C'est toi qui t'excites tout seul et qui, après, fais des erreurs. C'est tout ~ »

Envy caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu auras peut-être plus de chance la prochaine fois ? » le consola-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire parallèlement de toutes ses dents. Edward ne savait trop s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou pas, au final. « Mais pour l'heure… J'ai gagné le pompon, donc laisse-moi en profiter un peu. »

Il se coucha sur Edward et l'embrassa pour faire de nouveau monter la température… mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter sa main à la fête, il fut interrompu par Edward qui, tremblant contre lui, confessa :

« Envy… Je… Je peux pas…

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc _toi_ , tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- P-Parce que... »

Il tourna ses orbes dorés vers lui. Envy en fut tout chamboulé. Il y lut une profonde inquiétude.

« Je… Je…

\- ''Tu… Tu…'' Quoi ? »

Edward cacha son visage dans ses mains, mort de honte.

« Co… Comme je pensais pas que ce serait… moi… et… et que toi… toi… toi c'est pas pareil… je… j'ai pas…

\- Hein ? »

Edward lui lança un regard désespéré. Pouvait-il espérer qu'Envy fît fonctionner son cerveau pour lui éviter une honte intersidérale ? Vu la tête qu'il tirait… apparemment pas.

« J… Je me suis pas…. Préparé pour ça… moi... »

Envy fronça les sourcils… Avant de les hausser si haut qu'ils finirent sous son bandeau.

« Oh. »

Il éclata de rire, s'écarta et aida Edward à se relever lui aussi. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il tenta de le tranquilliser :

« Eh bien tu vas faire un rapide tour aux toilettes…

\- … !

\- … Et quand tu auras fini, on prendra notre première douche ensemble ~ »

Edward sentit ses joues s'embraser.

Il serra fortement la main d'Envy et se blottit contre lui. L'homonculus le pelotonna tendrement.

« Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour de ces trucs... »

Il fit relever le menton à l'alchimiste puis piocha dans ses souvenirs pour trouver le geste le plus tendre qu'il avait vu un humain exécuter. Il se pencha donc et frotta son nez contre celui du petit blond.

« Allez. File sur ton trône, petit roi. Tu as une affaire urgente à régler, après.

\- Quelle affaire urgente ?

\- Ça ! » indiqua Envy en attrapant gaiement son pénis encore gonflé de désir pour donner un petit coup avec à la cuisse d'Edward.

L'alchimiste adressa un regard blasé à son amant et se leva pour quitter la pièce – sous le regard concupiscent du plus âgé. Ah ça… Il se disait bien, aussi, qu'un élan romantique, chez Envy, ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps.

* * *

Le jour se levait enfin.

Envy joua à faire onduler ses doigts sous le seul rayon de soleil suffisamment téméraire pour oser se glisser dans le nid confectionné par Edward : le faisceau lumineux, rusé, s'était faufilé entre les rideaux pour mordre les cheveux de l'alchimiste nu. Mais Envy était trop heureux pour être jaloux de ce rayon. Cette nuit avait été celle de toutes les promesses : Edward lui avait appartenu, comme jamais il n'avait appartenu à nul autre. Il lui avait même appartenu deux fois, cette nuit, et ce n'était que tard dans la nuit que ce petit bout d'humain bien surprenant s'était endormi dans ses bras, une expression de bonheur inédite sur le visage.

L'homonculus, séduit, fit courir ses doigts sur le corps endormi de son amant. Il aurait aimé remettre ça, mais savait qu'Edward devait se reposer. Et puis… Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pourrait pas le prendre encore la prochaine fois ~

Comment ça, « et le roulement, alors ? ». Ah, mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre ! Ça se jouerait encore à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ! Il l'avait promis au blond et respecterait – une fois n'est pas coutume – sa parole ; blond aux fesses sublimes, d'ailleurs. Ah… Il pouvait les détailler tout son soûl alors qu'il était blotti contre lui.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Grâce au miroir que comportait l'armoire d'Edward et qui lui renvoyait ce reflet enchanteur.

Oui, oui.

Ce même miroir qui lui avait permis de gagner deux des trois manches du jeu. Parce que bon, il fallait bien donner le change : trois, ça aurait fait beaucoup.

Envy avait prévenu : il ne jouerait jamais son cul à la roulette russe.

Pas sans une bonne roue de secours, en tout cas.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! ~ C'est fini ! ( **Envy** : _Eh ben finalement, je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré !_ **Ed** : _SALE TRICHEUR !_ **Envy** : _Ce que tu ignores ne peut pas te faire de mal ~_ ) J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :p En tout cas, moi, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette fic, finalement bien plus longue que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ xD Mais cela m'a permis de m'essayer à pas mal d'humour ( **Ed** : _Dites-lui qu'il est foireux. Dites-le lui. Par pitié_ ) et à beaucoup de situations bien chaudes ~ ( **Envy** : _OWI._ ) Ce n'est pas souvent que j'écris des ratings M, même si j'aime beaucoup ça, et j'avoue que ça m'a bien donné envie de remettre ça rapidement ! :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :3 Les reviews, c'est le bien !

Allez, sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois !

Bisous à tous et à toutes ! ~

* * *

 **Rédaction et édition** : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


End file.
